Tres minutos para el infierno
by Misari
Summary: AU. II World War. En 1989, el día que comenzaron las demoliciones del Muro, Rosie encontró entre la imposible marea de cajas de cartón madera, selladas y polvorientas de meses en desuso, dentro del 221B, cartas. Cartas que leyó al recuerdo fresco, la nariz tapada y los sollozos escapando de a picotones, de John Watson y Sherlock Holmes. /Three-shot/.
1. Parte Uno

Mucha lectura y película de la Segunda Guerra _y_ mucho ataque shippeador generaron esto. O sea, no es mi culpa. _Love and Peace_ , _my children_.

 **R** enuncia: El Sherlock de la BBC le pertenece a sus creadores: Mark Gatiss y Steven Moffat (ejem, ejem, no comentarios, gracias).

* * *

 **Tres minutos para el infierno**

* * *

 _"Creo que Taka se esforzó en conservar la crueldad de su propio infierno"._

 _Kenzaburo Oe – El grito silencioso_

* * *

En 1989, el día que comenzaron las demoliciones del Muro, Rosie encontró entre la imposible marea de cajas de cartón madera, selladas y polvorientas de meses en desuso, dentro del 221B, cartas.

Cartas que leyó, sentada sobre la alfombra persa con Billy la Calavera tocando sus rodillas, hasta que el sol cayó profundo por su hueco en el horizonte y la caricia de sus luces dejaron de reflejar sus chispas. Cartas que leyó hasta la madrugada, respirando el polvo y la tierra y los años acumulados, el olor de hospital persistente, el olor a whisky y muffins de arándanos y químicos impregnados en la madera antigua. Cartas que leyó al arrullo de las paredes, sus historias encerradas cual cajones de tesoros, la vida que habían visto derretirse, gota a gota, los horrores y las maravillas apilados como ropa limpia, cadáveres sucios, derrochados sobre sus cimientos firmes. Cartas que leyó a los huecos de las fotografías, de los libros, de los objetos más preciados que ocuparon su lugar como si Baker Street les perteneciera, los dos sillones eternos uno frente al otro como si se miraran con amor, como si se cuidaran, como si se acompañaran con cariño, ahí, ahí, representando lo más tierno de su infancia, calentando sus recuerdos más preciados con la bruma esponjosa y suave de la felicidad. Cartas que leyó al recuerdo fresco, la nariz tapada y los sollozos escapando de a picotones, de John Watson y Sherlock Holmes.

Leyó en voz alta, el día en que el Muro comenzó a caer abriendo las entrañas de la Historia, hasta que sus ojos se secaron.

 _ **..**_

 _25 de diciembre de 1940._

 _Querida Sra. H:_

 _Estamos todos muertos._ _Son las tres de la mañana, o lo que suponemos son las tres de la mañana. ¿Sabe? Uno no se espera que Francia sea tan distinta de Inglaterra, que el continente lo sea. Pero lo es, es tan diferente. Su gente, sus paisajes, su nieve,_ _sus muertos._ _No creo que lo entienda, aun si consigo mandarle una fotografía (¡que ridículo! ¿no cree? ¡mandarle una puta fotografía en plena guerra!). Extraño sus tés por las mañanas y sus muffins de arándonos y ese olorcito que invadía todo el apartamento. ¿Sigue haciéndolos? No, no, disculpe, que imbécil. Por supuesto que no los sigue haciendo. Mierda. Escuchamos las noticias de las raciones, pero… fue un pensamiento estúpido, lo sé. Un deseo. Algunos en el pelotón se quejan sin saber una mierda, ¿sabe? Hay gente por todos lados que no tiene un mierda que comer y ellos se quejan por la comida enlatada, ¡al menos tienen, hijos de puta mal agradecidos!: oh, seguro que allá se tragan banquetes, oh, seguro que pueden comer puerco, oh, seguro que al menos comen verduras frescas. Pero no es así, ¿cierto? Todo…_ _todo está tan muerto. Todo es negro, es cadáveres, niños sin padres, padres sin niños, todo es destrucción y fuego y se supone que soy un puto médico, un puto médico que vino a reparar personas pero cómo mierda puedo reparar personas si ni siquiera puedo encontrar sus partes, oh dios, oh dios, ¿qué es lo que estamos haciendo? ¿qué nos pasa?_

 _No sé cuándo le llegue esta carta, o si algún día lo hará. Sólo… me hizo prometer que le escribiría y aquí estoy. Escribiéndole. En el medio de una guerra, a las tres de la mañana con la luz de una vela en una capilla abandonada. Estoy muy cansado, señora H. Me duelen las manos, y las piernas, y los ojos, y todo el cuerpo. Hace casi treinta horas que no duermo. He querido, pero no puedo. Greg insiste en que lo haga, con toda esa excusa de que soy el único cirujano en millas a la redonda y blablabla. Ah, por cierto, Greg me pidió que le mandara saludos. Y a Molly. Oh mierda, la había olvidado por completo, ¿cómo está Molly, señora H? ¿Y la señora Turner? Avíseme si piensa mudarse al campo, a Sussex o lo que sea. Sabe que… me gustaría que lo hiciera. Lo siento, lo siento, no debo meterme, lo sé. Solo cuídense, ¿de acuerdo? No sabemos como van los bombardeos sobre Londres. No nos llega mucha información, sabe, solo la necesaria (tienen que cuidar a sus muchachos, a nuestro espíritu y toda la mierda patriótica, ¿sabe?). Bueno, intentaré dormir un poco._ _Espero que al cerrar los ojos no los siga viendo, Jesús, por favor, no quiero seguir viéndolos, la mitad del pelotón, la mitad, perdí, perdimos…_

 _Por cierto, Feliz Navidad._

 _Con amor,_

 _John._

 **..**

El bosque está calmo. El borde de la pequeña aldea sin nombre que ni aparece en los mapas se difumina con los contornos de los árboles y la nieve. No hay ruido alguno cuando la nieve cae, abraza al suelo, y cae, cae, abraza algún techo, y cae, cae, abraza alguna rama. La nieve no deja de caer. No ha dejado de caer desde ayer a la madrugada, el día de año nuevo. Se están congelando el culo y las manos y los pies y a John y a Mike no les quedan demasiadas provisiones médicas. Contar con ese frío, los guantes que hacen todo resbaladizo, a la espera de que Wilkes y Anderson aparezcan para anunciar que la aldea es segura y por fin, _por fin_ , tengan un techo y quizá una fogata no es tarea fácil. Ni alentadora. John en verdad no quiere saber cuántos sobres de morfina le quedan. Ni cuántas gazas esterilizadas. Ni cuánto hilo. No quiere ni echar un vistazo a sus instrumentos. Alguno que otro tuvo que ser sacrificado en el camino.

 _Dios les tenga piedad_ , a las orillas de este pueblo fantasma. Ni un alma. Ni un cadáver. No lo esperaban, la completa falta de presencia humana, aún la presencia que espira con el tiempo y se va pudriendo en su núcleo. Es tan raro encontrarse con la nada misma, con los restos esqueléticos de lo que fue alguna vez un hogar. Es tan común encontrar vida vencida, pero no la falta completa de ella. Todo pierde su forma cuando no son los humanos los que lo rellenan. Envases vacíos, tirados y desparramados por el suelo que come la nieve; eso es lo que parecen ese conjunto de casas en el medio del bosque, envases vacíos. Muertos. Carentes de vida. Lo son, toda esa quietud insoportable, todo ese silencio engullidor.

Así que cuentan, enumeran las provisiones médicas y las clasifican en grupos: tirarlas, no sirven, podrían servir, se pueden usar con cuidado, se pueden usar, definitivamente sirven y se pueden usar. Sus bolsas son grandes y pesadas, mucho más grandes y pesadas que las de los paramédicos. Son cirujanos que de alguna u otra forma terminaron en el medio de todo ese destructivo caos. Rifles, balas, cañones, piernas volando, brazos. Sangre. Cuanta sangre. En las filas del Frente.

A John a veces _le pesa_ el casco con la cruz roja pintarrajeada, _le pica_ la banda blanca con la cruz roja alrededor de su brazo. Esa banda alrededor significa. Tiene su propia vida, su propio peso. Esa banda blanca y roja, sangre sobre lo puro, sobre la promesa, arde ante sus impotencias. Sus dudas. Sus fragilidades humanas.

Es que eso soy, ¿verdad? Humano…

 _no es tu responsabilidad, John, no lo es, no lo es, son nazis, nazis,_

 _está bien, está bien, ah, sh, shh_

no, no está bien. _No._ (Dejen de torturarlo). No importan esas excusas -son excusas, excusas, excusas-, no importa lo que le digan para justificarlo, no importa lo que se diga para justificarse, nazis, asesinos, mujeres o ancianos, es un médico. El conocimiento del cuerpo humano. Las manos que vuelven a tejer, a armar, a ensamblar. Es un ser que prometió, el corazón en la mano, las palabras en la boca, prometió salvar _vidas_. No es su lugar, no es su derecho, no es su responsabilidad juzgar el contenido de esas vidas, ¿cierto? ¿cierto? _¿cierto?_

Un sonido que rompe la quietud. Se quiebra el mundo de fantasías silenciosas, de hogares sin cadáveres. Crushcrackcrush. Mike le da una palmada a su brazo y le señala: Wilkes y Anderson emergen de entre las casitas y se acercan al borde sin entrar del todo en el bosque. John nota, sus instintos de doctor prendiéndose, despertándose como un león durmiendo, el hombre entre los brazos de los dos soldados. La tensión de los hombros. Las rodillas arrastrándose. La marca en la nieve. La cabeza gacha. La sangre que gotea -de la nariz, la boca, y de un corte en algún punto de su cien, hecho, seguro, con la culata de alguno de los dos fusiles- y mancha la nieve blanca. Rojo. Rojo. Y nota, también, lo que es más alarmante de todo: no lleva armas. De ningún tipo. En ningún lado. ¿Se las habrán quitado? Si se las confiscaron, ¿dónde rayos están? ¿En el bolsillo mágico de Anderson? Joder, joder, ¿es un maldito civil? ¿Anderson y Wilkes acaban de apresar y apalear a un _civil_?

—¿Y esto?

La voz de Greg se impone a la quietud, mucho más que el crushcrackcrush de las botas arrastrándose sobre la nieve, del cuerpo siendo arrastrado entre ella. Poco a poco los hombres que quedan del pelotón del Teniente Lestrade y los del Teniente Coronel Frankland se acercan al borde del bosque. No son más que un puñado de almas perdidas. John no sabe si es nausea o mareo o rabia lo que siente cuando Wilkes sonríe de lado y Anderson le da un tirón al brazo del hombre con malicia, como si fuera un muñeco, como si fuera nada más que un pedazo de carne. Como si lo que sostuvieran entre los dos no fuera un ser humano. Una vida.

—Un hombre, Teniente.

—No me jodas, Wilkes, _ya sé_ que es un jodido hombre —Greg cruje los dientes—. Me refiero a qué es esto —y abre los brazos, abarcando la situación frente a él: Wilkes y Anderson sosteniendo un tipo que sangra como un cerdo al que le cortaron la garganta.

—Un asqueroso traidor —Anderson escupe las palabras, dándole otro tirón al brazo.

Por primera vez el hombre se queja. Un quejido pequeño, apenas audible, oculto, resguardado de sus captores para no mostrar debilidad. _Ja, suerte con eso_. Despiadados, los soldados, los hombres tirados en el medio de la guerra -¡y arréglensela como puedan!-, pueden ser tan despiadados con solo desearlo. John se remueve incómodo. ¿Le habrán roto el brazo?

—Al que le partimos la cara —se jacta Wilkes.

—Y el culo.

Algo hace _click_ en la quietud.

—Oh, ¿en serio? —John da un paso al frente.

Greg lo mira entre preocupado y apunto de entrar en pánico, pero no lo interrumpe. Nadie interrumpe al Capitán Watson cuando da un paso al frente. Nadie se atreve a hacerlo. John infla el pecho, levanta el mentón, endereza la espalda y cierra los puños. Piensa, en un absurdo y pequeño intervalo, un limbo, en como la sangre pronto se congelará sobre la nieve y en vez de esa tonalidad roja, vivida, vibrante, pronto quedará un tono oscuro, apenas reconocible como sangre. Parecerá otra cosa. Absurdo, _¿cierto?_. A la batalla, entonces.

—¿Le rompiste el culo, Anderson?

Pasa un momento, en el que Anderson mira a Wilkes y luego a John y todos están sosteniendo la respiración. Incluso los fantasmas silenciosos a la orilla de la aldea, aquellos que ni tienen cuerpo por el cual llorar.

 _(es la guerra, la guerra la que los transforma en monstruos, la guerra, ¿o ya lo eran, muy en el fondo?)_

—No quise-

—¿No quisiste qué? ¿Hacer entender que lo violaste?

—¿Qué? —la cara de absoluto horror, que desfigura las facciones de Anderson, pronto se transforma en ira pura, contenida y expansiva. A punto de explotar—. ¡No soy maricón!

—Oh —John se ríe, una risa amarga y negra, que no llega a sus ojos y ni se asoma a su cuerpo. Greg a su lado está tan tensionado que John juraría bajo palabra de honor que puede escuchar crujir sus articulaciones—. Entonces, ¿estas más preocupado con que te confundan con un marica que con un violador? Vaya prioridades, Anderson.

Silencio. Silencio. Ese condenado silencio que lo llenan los fantasmas y la nieve que sigue cayendo, silenciosa.

Y luego un bufido y un sonido de cuero deslizarse. Anderson suelta al hombre, embrutecido por la ira, quien apoya la mano sobre la nieve, sobre la sangre, su sangre, para hacer equilibrio y otro quejido se le escapa de los labios. No quebrado, entonces, pero sí probablemente desguinzado o descolocado. Genial. Hecho una jodida furia, todo ojos saltones, piel roja, vena latiendo en la garganta Anderson se acerca, se acerca, sus pasos rellenando el silencio fantasmagórico y John lo ve, simplemente lo ve acercarse echando chispas por los ojos y los puños tan apretados que se le notan los nudillos puntiagudos sobresalir a través de la piel. Si lograra pasar la línea entre el animal que es y el ser racional que aparenta ser estaría echando espuma por la boca. Parece un toro a punto de arrasar con el torero, la tela roja, el mundo injusto, todo a su paso.

John se espera el golpe pero no que Greg se interponga entre los dos con el Webley desenfundado y apuntando justo en la rodilla de Anderson y una determinación que rara vez muestra y que les recuerda a todos porqué Gregory Lestrade es _el_ Teniente, porqué está a cargo de la misión, porqué llegó tan lejos siendo tan joven, porqué todavía los pocos que quedan están vivos y porqué no se lo contradice nunca. Su voz es fría cuando habla, congelada, como la nieve que se mete entre sus uniformes y abrigos.

—Das un paso más, Anderson, y juro que te reviento la rodilla.

Andeson estalla.

—¡No fue! ¡Usted lo vio! ¡Usted oyó todo lo que me dijo! ¡Es un jodido-! ¡Ha estado ayudando a esos putos nazis desde que pisamos este país de mierda y usted lo sigue defendiendo! ¡Y ahora!

—¡SILENCIO!

Y es. El silencio. Se vuelve a adueñar de los fantasmas que los atraviesan, de la ira crepitante de Anderson, del temblor en el Webley de Greg, de la respiración de los presentes que se han arrimado al borde del bosque, del humo del cigarrillo de Knight, de Dimmock, de los movimientos involuntarios de John. Solo se escucha, mínimo, apenas un susurro de muerto, un goteo. Glup. Glup. Un goteo constante. Drop. Drop. Contra la nieve blanca caen hacia ella las gotitas de sangre que se deslizan de la barbilla del hombre.

Es abrumador, ese silencio. Es abrumador, ese goteo.

Entonces Wilkes hace un movimiento repentino, suelta el otro brazo del hombre, y el susurro de la ropa y el golpe de una mano enguantada contra la nieve dura del suelo rompen -otra vez- la quietud instalada. Como un crack. Como una grieta abriéndose entre un lago congelado. Rompen el silencio nuevo. Todos lo miran, incluso Anderson, y la tensión llega a su punto máxime. Se ahogan los fantasmas y la nieve que sigue, y sigue, y sigue cayendo; todo lo que tenían que hacer era buscar enemigos, era buscar si la aldea abandonada era lo suficiente segura como para pasar la noche bajo techo, y quizá prender las hogueras y espantar el hielo que se les junta dentro de los huesos. Pero no. Pero. Lo que se junta en esa maldita guerra son peros.

 _(¡y asesinos! ¡y monstruos! ¡y seres que no son del todo humanos pero lo son!)_

—Teniente —habla Wilkes, tratando de componer la situación. Abre las manos, alza los hombros, todo en señal de paz—. Nosotros no le hemos echo ningún da-

—Vas a detenerte ahí, Wilkes.

—La reacción del doc es un poco exagerada.

—¡Dije! —Greg tensa la mandíbula, el brazo que sostiene el Webley oscila—. Que te detuvieras ahí.

—Lo sentimos, Teniente.

—¿Lo sienten? ¿En serio? _¿En serio me estás diciendo que lo sienten, Wilkes?_ —Greg toma una gran bocanada de aire. Está helado. Un poco de nieve aterriza en la punta de su nariz—. Acaban de golpear brutalmente a un hombre porque _creen_ que puede ser un espía sin mi puto permiso, ¿y todo lo que tienen para decir es "lo sentimos"? ¡¿Es que no aprendieron nada?! ¡¿Es que no aprendieron nada de la brutalidad de los nazis?! —de repente parece ocurrirsele una idea y toma aire—. ¿Se creen que apaleando a un tipo toman venganza? ¿Eso piensan? —se ríe; una risa fea e incómoda que hace remover inquieto a los testigos, incluso a los fantasmas. El viento sopla. Chilla—. ¿Dónde están sus armas?

—¿Perdone?

—Sus armas, Wilkes. La única razón por la que les permitiría tratar así a un hombre es porque es un soldado nazi -claro que yo no veo ningún puto uniforme- o los hubiera amenazado con asesinarlos. Así que ahora les pregunto, ¿dónde están las armas con las que los amenazó?

Wilkes y Anderson intercambian otra mirada. A John le hacen cosquillas los dedos y comienza a sentir cómo _le pica_ la banda blanca con la cruz roja alrededor del brazo en lo que Anderson vuelve a retroceder sobre sus pasos, cercando al hombre y quedando a la misma altura de Wilkes; un hombre se está prácticamente desangrando frente a él y todo lo que puede hacer es esperar a que le den el permiso para actuar. John se tensiona. Bravo. Aplausos en la audiencia, por favor, aplausos. Le espera la medalla al mejor médico.

—No tenía armas —habla por fin Wilkes.

—No tenía armas —Greg asiente, firme—. Ya veo. ¿Ni siquiera armas blancas?

—No. Nada —agrega, la expresión nerviosa en el rostro.

—Excelente —ironiza—. Magnifico, ¿y entonces _qué_ les hace pensar que es un espía?

—Er, tiene pasaporte inglés —Anderson remueve sus ropas, apresurado, y les muestra la libreta con el símbolo de la Corona Inglesa en el frente—. Y planos. En inglés y en alemán. Los tenía escondidos en uno de sus libros de química. El imbécil —Wilkes le dirige una mirada llena de desprecio— se creyó que podía engañarnos con su perorata de profesor de química. ¡En el medio de la puta nada! ¿No cree que es sospechoso, Teniente?

Anderson y Wilkes vuelven a intercambiar una mirada. Sus pupilas bailan por unos segundos, saboreando la complicidad, la broma compartida, la buena jugada. El compañerismo del resguardar un secreto. Son tan poco segundos los que dura el intercambio que John cree que se lo está imaginando.

—Lo es-

Por eso decide hacer una prueba.

—No es por eso que lo golpearon así —interrumpe, dando un paso al frente. Greg le tira una mirada de advertencia, pero nunca fue de los que se callaran la boca. Agacha la cabeza como única señal de disculpa—. Es sospechoso, si. Pero ninguno de ustedes dos hubiera golpeado a alguien sólo por tener un par de mapas en el idioma equivocado.

—¿Tú que mierda sabes de nosotros, Watson?

—Capitán para ti, Anderson —John tira de la cuerda. Eso se está poniendo, lo admite con resguardo, divertido—. No fue por los mapas.

—¡Tú!

—Philip —advierte Wilkes.

—Fue otra cosa —sigue presionando—. Otra cosa que no tiene nada que ver con-

—¡Es un maldito fenómeno! —escupe Anderson. Wilkes se pasa una mano por la cara, exasperado—. ¡Comenzó a decir cosas sobre nosotros! ¡Como si nos conociera! ¡Como si! ¡Como si nos hubiera espiado toda nuestra maldita vida! ¡Es un maldito monstruo! —y ahí, frente a todos, frente a Greg, frente John, Anderson le larga una patada al hombre. Justo entre las costillas.

Se escucha un quejido a la mitad, como si se partiera, y ya sin importarle las ordenes, olvidando esa parte intrínseca de él que es soldado, -¡a la mierda!- John se larga en carrera. Aparta a Anderson de un empujón, que se tambalea por unos segundos antes de recobrar la compostura, y se arrodilla junto al hombre. No le gusta nada lo que ve. Mucho menos lo que oye. Ese respirar fino y silbante no es buena señal.

—¡ANDERSON! —ruge Greg—. ¡Ustedes dos! ¡Apártense de él ahora mismo!

—Lo de los mapas es verdad, Teniente.

—Me importa una mierda lo de los mapas ahora, Wilkes, apártense —les hace una señal de que se acerquen con el Webley y reticentes, sobre todo Anderson que mira a John como si quisiera arrancarle la cabeza, comienzan a alejarse—. ¿Necesitas a Mike, John?

—No, no —responde catalogando las heridas mentalmente—. Pero no creo que sea una muy buena idea atenderlo en el medio de una nevada, a la intemperie, Greg.

—Lo sé, mierda, lo sé. Carajo, mierda, mierda, ¿la aldea está vacía? ¿se puede acampar dentro de las casas?

Greg recibe un escueto sí departe de Wilkes y comienza a gritar órdenes. John no lo escucha del todo, pero sabe que probablemente está dando instrucciones de cómo se van a distribuir las casas entre si y lo que pueden y bajo ninguna circunstancia pueden hacer. Le llega la orden, que apenas registra y apenas responde con un asentimiento «toma la más cercana al borde del bosque, John, ¡y nadie, repito, nadie lo joderá! ¿me escucharon, Anderson, Wilkes?». Hay mucho movimiento de pronto. Los soldados marchan a refugiarse entre las casas y un ligero murmullo, de pasos y palabras, levanta el vacío. La nieve sigue cayendo, sin parar, fija con su presencia abrumadora.

No se da cuenta en qué momento queda solo con el hombre, revisándole la cara y palpándole el pecho sobre el grueso abrigo, bajo la bufanda de cashemere azul, haciendo preguntas que solo tienen respuestas con gestos. ¿Te reventaron el ojo? Una negación con la cabeza. ¿Es la sien, entonces? Un asentimiento. ¿Lo hicieron con la culata del fusil? Otro asentimiento. ¿Qué hay con la boca y la nariz? ¿Usaron solo los puños? Otro asentimiento. ¿Te dieron más patadas que solo esa que vimos? Una mueca. ¿Y el brazo? ¿Lo sientes dislocado? Otra mueca. ¿Te duele al respirar? No es buena señal, ¿sabes? Si te duele al respirar. Otra mueca. John suspira, apartando sus manos-que-están-en-todos-lados-al-mismo-tiempo. Sus manos de médico.

 _(manchadas de sangre y culpa)_

—No es que no haya tratado con pacientes difíciles antes, ¿sabes? Es sólo que me harías un gran favor si me respondieras con algo más que movimientos de cabeza o muecas de la cara.

—No necesito de sus conocimientos médicos.

—¡Vaya! Puedes hablar —el hombre le dirige una mirada gélida que compite en temperatura con el aire alrededor y John no puede evitar sentir un escalofríos de excitación bajándole por la columna. Eso es un reto. Y a él le encantan los retos—. ¿Eres médico o algo por el estilo?

—No —su voz tiene un tono barítono, profundo, pero muy reseco. Silba cada vez que toma aire—. Pero no es la primera vez que me golpean —admite disgustado.

—Entiendo, ¿entonces eso te convierte en un experto en heridas tras golpizas?

—Es muy propenso al sarcasmo, doctor.

—A veces —le sonríe. Por alguna absurda e incomprensible razón, el hombre derrite su mirada gélida y se le queda mirando, como catalogándolo _desde_ adentro. John siente que esa mirada medio-metálica medio-azulada le abre el cráneo como un escalpelo y le revuelve los sesos desde el centro hacia los costados, tomando lo que le sirve y tirando lo que no—. ¿Puedes levantarte?

El hombre hace una mueca y pese a su -estúpida y breve- resistencia a la ayuda, deja que John lo levante del suelo y le pase uno de sus brazos por la cadera. Por un segundo pierden el fino equilibrio. La nieve está muy resbaladiza. Sin embargo, no es para nada incómodo; encajan perfecto: el hombre es tremendamente alto, y a su lado, John apenas si le llega a los hombros. Sus dos cuerpos se pegan, irradiando calor, resistiéndose al viento chillón que sopla, sopla, cada vez con más fuerza. Contrastan con el frío, la nevada, el viento. La muerte silenciosa del lugar. Juntos emprenden la marcha hacia la primer casita que se ve desde el bosque; una que tiene parte del techo del lado este todo caído hacia adentro. ¡Carajo! John no puede imaginarse que eso sea bueno.

—Se cayó sobre una habitación. Podremos cerrar la puerta y esperar que no entre demasiado frío —le dice casi sobre su oído, como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos. La respiración le sigue silbando.

—¿Cómo…?

—El ángulo de la casa —explica, la mirada fija sobre el techo—. Y es muy común que en este tipo de construcciones las habitaciones den al este.

—Médico y ahora arquitecto. Increíble.

—Deje de usar ese tono condesciente conmigo.

—Disculpa, es sólo que… —se encoge de hombros, apenas, para no hacer doler a su paciente—. Supongo que solo estaba bromeando.

—Tiene un raro sentido del humor —el hombre eleva las cejas, en un gesto que en parte quiere ser juguetón y en parte de sorpresa, pero se queda a la mitad dotándole un aspecto cómico.

John se ríe.

—Sep, no es la primera vez que me lo han dicho.

No dicen nada por el trechito que les toma llegar a la casa. Es obvio, apenas abrir la puerta con sus pesados goznes que gritan, el viento acompañando su agonía, que lleva abandonada mucho tiempo. El polvo se esparce por toda superficie visible como la nieve sobre la tierra y John no quiere imaginarse -aunque lo hace- qué clase de bichos deben estar arrastrándose por los rincones más oscuros.

No tarda en imaginarse, tampoco, qué clase de familia habitó esas paredes antes de que el hambre y el terror de la guerra los empujaran a salir de lo que hasta entonces había sido todo su mundo. ¿Mamá y Papá? ¿Dos niños? ¿Tres? Tal vez cuatro. Uno demasiado pequeño para comprender porqué mamá llora, porqué papá siempre se ve enojado, porque sus hermanos susurran cuándo hablan, porqué deben abandonar el hogar. Y el oso, el osito llamado Jaspier, que no dejan que se lleve. Nada, nada. Deben abandonarlo todo, hasta la infancia. Ser arrastrados por esas manos invisibles, negras, pataleando y gritando en contra de su voluntad, la sangre corriendo por los ojos, las rodillas en agonía, la miseria en la vida, todo, todo porque un par de imbéciles que juntaron demasiado poder decidieron que con la carne no basta, que la carne nunca es suficiente para el matadero, se puede más, más, siempre más; que solo son pedazos, herramientas, máquinas, que nada tienen que ver con la vida humana.

 _(el destierro)_

Sienta al hombre en una de las sillas que rechina feroz y decide dar un pequeño y rápido tour por la casa. Hay solo dos habitaciones más, además del gran espacio que componen el comedor y la cocina. La que da al lado este, la del techo caído, tiene tres camas, olor a humedad, las sábanas podridas y los muebles en distinto puntos de congelamiento. John no le da más vueltas al asunto y cierra la puerta con toda la firmeza de la que es capaz. El otro cuarto tiene una cama matrimonial -no se anima a averiguar, todavía, el estado de las sábanas y el colchón; puede esperar-, un gran ropero de roble macizo y dos mesas de luz, una de cada lado. Las cortinas están corridas y las ventanas bien cerradas. El baño está cerrado, y decide no inspeccionarlo por ahora. La cocina y el comedor están hasta el tope de chucherías, vasos, platos, botellas, papeles, utensilios, libros; le complace ver que hay dos estufas de hierro y algunos leños que les sirven: una se ubica en el comedor y la otra se encuentra en la habitación con la cama matrimonial.

Asintiendo para si se desprende de su casco, el Webley y todas las capas de abrigo que lleva, hasta quedarse con la chaqueta verde-militar. Se sacude un poco los cabellos rubios-y-plateados. Incluso se quita la banda blanca, que deja con sumo cuidado sobre el casco, casi con cariño disimulado; y se decide a prender ambas estufas de hierro, que no tardan en emanar calor gracias a las leñas quemándose y las hábiles manos de cirujano del doctor Watson. Todo bajo la atenta mirada del hombre, su paciente, el supuesto espía-profesor-de-química, que sigue respirando con ese silbido fino y que cada vez le preocupa más.

Le hace un ademán, _la ropa_ dice en el lenguaje de signos, y el hombre, con aparente fastidio pero resignación comienza poco a poco a desvestirse.

—Soy el Capitán John Watson, por cierto —se presenta, harto de llamarlo "el hombre" en su cabeza. Necesita un nombre—. Cirujano militar.

El hombre le dirige una mirada que destila ironía. _¿En serio, doc?_ , parece decirle, _¡no me había dado cuenta!_

—Sherlock Holmes.

—¿Sherlock? Que nombre —busca las palabras— particular.

Sherlock se encoge de hombros, o por lo menos lo intenta. Ambos escuchan como uno de los hombros hace un ruido extraño, y Sherlock termina por desvestirse sin más trámite. No se queja, si siente dolor, de él. Su cara es una balada al estoicismo. Queda con su pálido torso al descubierto, con claros rasgos de desnutrición -las costillas y el hueso de la cadera demasiado pronunciados, el vientre hundido-, y todas las marcas de la golpiza: hematomas en el estómago, a la altura de las costillas, y detrás del hombro, sobre un omóplato.

—Sea lo que sea que les dijiste a Wilkes y Anderson, por tu bien, no vuelvas a repetírselos.

John tiene que aparentar que no ve esa sonrisa asomando de la cornisa de los labios de Sherlock.

En cambio, se pone a trabajar. ¿Quién es el del extraño sentido del humor ahí, eh?

 _ **..**_

 _3 de enero de 1941._

 _Querida señora H:_

 _Vuelvo a escribirle desde el velo de la noche. Siento que cada vez que le escribo me vuelvo un romántico._ _¿Y qué puede hacer un romántico en una guerra? ¿Regalar rosas?_ _Debo culpar a su colección de poemas, supongo. Emily Dickinson. Whalt Wiltman. Oscar Wilde. El viejo Lord Tennyson. No los recuerdo todos, la verdad. ¿Serán los años? Tal vez. Tal vez ya no soy tan joven como ayer, como anteayer, como cuando todo lo que me preocupaba era pagar las cuentas de la Universidad y vivir una historia de amor digna de ser escrita en una novela. ¿Ve lo que le digo? Un romántico. Le escribo desde una cama, esta vez. Nada de incómodas sillas en capillas abandonadas. Ahora son casas abandonadas con camas y todos los lujos. Estamos un poco más quisquillosos con el acomodamiento. Lo sé, soy delirante._

 _No estoy solo, en la cama. Nope. No es lo que se imagina. Es un prisionero, o eso supongo. Todavía no estoy del todo seguro. Dos de los nuestros lo encontraron vagando y lo apalearon porque creyeron que es un espía. Yo tuve que emparcharlo. ¡Dos costillas rotas le dieron! ¡Dos! ¿Sabe lo peligroso que es eso? Y me preocupa aún. Silba cuando respira. Lo oigo a mi lado, cada vez que toma aire. Me dijo que estuvo enfermo, hasta hace poco. Pulmonía. Y aquí está, en el medio de la nada, en una tormenta de nieve, con resabios de pulmonía. Sospecho que está un poco loco. Es hilarante, eso seguro. Me hizo reír. ¡A carcajadas! Hacía… desde siempre que no me río. No sonrío. Creo que yo me estoy volviendo un poco loco, ¿sabe? Con todo esto de la guerra y demás. Nada preocupante. Es... estoy pr_ _eocupado por él. Su nombre es Sherlock. Sherlock Holmes (bueno, no es de sorprenderse que una persona con_ ese nombre _esté un poco loca, ¿cierto?). _Con todo esto de la guerra y demás. Nada preocupante._ _Es… estoy pr_ ocupado por sus costillas y sus hematomas y su estado de desnutrición y su oscilante pulmonía. Tengo miedo de perderlo, señora H. Otro más en la guardia de John Watson. No sé si lo soportaría. No sé, no sé, no sé._ _Lo siento, me estoy adelantando a las circunstancias otra vez. Se me hizo costumbre._

 _En fin, que me voy de tema. Es… es lindo tener a alguien al lado. Lo había olvidado, ¿sabe? El simple calor humano, la cercanía, el confort que otra presencia que respira a tu lado puede darte, el saber que aunque sea por una noche no estas solo en el mundo, padeciendo esta carnicería._ _¿Suena raro, cierto? ¿Decir eso de un supuesto prisionero? ¿De un hombre? No creo que me importe. Ya no. Quizá antes de la guerra hubiera negado con todas mis fuerzas siquiera el pensamiento de compartir la cama con un hombre. Aunque fuera para dormir. Ahora realmente no tiene importancia. Nunca la tuvo, la verdad. Nos estamos muriendo de frío. La cama es cómoda, tiene sábanas, colchas, almohadas, es grande para que quepan dos personas adultas, ¿por qué mierda no compartirla? Nos cuidamos las espaldas, además. De alguna manera. Sherlock me dijo que eso es instinto de supervivencia. El grito de la manada que llama desde lo profundo. Un tanto ridículo, ¿sabe? Sobre todo viniendo de alguien que parece tan… científico. Pero extrañamente reconfortante. Si pudiera usar una palabra para describir como me siento ahora, en este preciso momento, mientras Sherlock duerme de espaldas a mi, diría que es paz. Paz. ¡Paz!_

 _Creo que estoy siendo cobarde. ¿Sabe? Planeaba escribirle de antes. Para Año Nuevo. Para antes de Navidad. Pero dejé pasar el tiempo porque soy un maldito cobarde. Cada vez que agarraba el coraje el hijo de puta se me deslizaba de las manos y me dejaba vacío. Soy un pésimo médico. Un pésimo hombre. Una terrible persona._ _Regodearme en mi pena no me va a hacer más valiente, ¿cierto? Oh, pero como nos encanta hacerlo, como nos encanta revolcarnos en nuestras miserias. En nuestros infiernos. Lo siento. Perdone. Disculpe. No hay forma en la que pueda ponerlo en palabras. El arrepentimiento. La culpa. No la hay. Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento._ _Siento no haber preguntado antes. En verdad… en verdad…_

 _¿Cómo está Rosie, señora H? ¿Cómo está mi pequeña? ¿Me recuerda? ¿Me extraña? ¿Extraña al hijo de puta que tiene por padre que la abandonó y se fue a jugar a los soldaditos?_

 _Solo… dígale, dígale… la extraño tanto, la amo tanto, señora H, ¿por qué, por qué?_

 _Con amor,_

 _John._

 _ **..**_

Sherlock se despierta solo. No presencia, no reminiscencia, no nada. No quedan rastros palpables de que alguien lo acompañó durante la noche. La sensación tarda en llegar: no se da cuenta que le parece extraña la conciencia que tiene de _despertar solo_ , como si importara, como si fuera algo que solo pasara cada cien años, no se da cuenta hasta que un minúsculo rayo de luz atraviesa las pesadas cortinas carcomidas por las polillas y las maderas que tapian las ventanas y le ilumina el rostro. Le baña de la certidumbre de estar solo en la amplia cama matrimonial, sin rastro del calor corporal de otra persona. De ese doctor-soldado peculiar. Los ojos se cuelgan al rayo, directo lo mira, y queda ciego durante los segundos que impide a su cabeza moverse. Solo ve rojo, amarillo, rojo, rojo. La sangre de sus heridas debe estar negra allá afuera en la nieve. En la tormenta. Ya pasaron cuatro días, después de todo. Negra como los moretones que John insiste en revisarle todas las mañanas, todas las tardes, todas las noches. Con sus manos-que-están-en-todos-lados-al-mismo-tiempo. Con sus caricias delicadas. _Profesionales._

Rojo, rojo. Amarillo. El calor apenas se siente en la gama de rojos que prenden fuego sus ojos.

Se sacude la incomodidad, remueve el cuerpo, y se levanta, no sin esfuerzo. Su cuerpo grita. Crujen sus heridas, su piel estirada, sus costillas rotas, y los pulmones le protestan. Por un horroroso segundo cree que sus piernas van a traicionarlo pero mantiene el equilibrio y marcha medio-tambaleándose, medio-equilibrio con el pecho congestionado hasta el comedor-cocina, su aliento silbando. Inhala, silba. Exhala, silba. Jodida pulmonía. Jodida mierda. _Jodida guerra._ Se detiene en el umbral de abrupto, inseguro. Lo que sus ojos ven ahora le queman las pupilas más que cualquiera rayo directo del sol. Rojo, rojo, bah. El color de la desesperación debería ser uno opaco. Más ordinario. Como el verde. O la plata mezclada con la arena. O el azul de un océano tan profundo y escondido que la luz de la vida no alcanza su fondo.

John se sienta en la mesa, la camisa afuera, la piel tocada por el sol a la intemperie, el sudor hecho gotitas deslizándose por las montañas de carne, sus instrumentos de médico, el casco y la banda blanca, la cruz roja, todo delante de él, expuestos sobre la madera como si se tratara de un cadáver que está a punto de disecar. Sus ojos no miran a nada en particular, solo sostienen el aire, el infinito, dentro de ellos. Su pecho sube y baja en un compás simple. Sherlock lo reconoce. Podría tocarlo fácilmente con su violín. Uno. Dos. Uno. Dos. Pero lo que hace a Sherlock detenerse de golpe, lo que hace que sus movimientos se congelen en el lugar y a su aliento vibrar con ese silbido insoportable es otra cosa. No es toda esa piel al aire, ese monumento a la masculinidad, ese ser humano que se hace grande de a ratos y de otros se encoge en si mismo como si su existencia fuera un pecado imperdonable. Es el temblor ligero, tan ligero que apenas, apenas, _apenas_ se nota, en los hombros. Y las manos. Las manos extendidas entre sus cosas, las palmas arriba, como pidiendo piedad.

 _(rogando que lo salven…_

 _...pero de qué)_

Le aterra ver a ese hombre, reconoce en el silencio, entre sus silbidos.

—¿Crees que tendremos perdón?

John habla. Su voz es apenas un hilo frágil, tímido entre su boca, deslizándose fuera de su lengua. Sus ojos no se remueven del infinito, su postura no cambia, sus hombros tiemblan con más vigor. Las palmas se elevan de la madera, un roce contra el aire.

Sherlock sostiene el aliento. No puede soportar esa imagen. No puede soportar que alguien a quién apenas conoce -han pasado cuatro putos días, ¡cuatro!- se desnude así frente a él; se quite las capas y capas de pesadumbre que lleva encerradas en lo profundo de sus pupilas, en lo profundo de su mente, entre cajones de hierro sellados con fuego y mil candados; no puede soportarlo. ¿Qué clase de excusa puede esgrimir John Watson para comportarse así? ¿Para un día levantarse y decidir abrirse las heridas, masticarse la carne y escupir frente a Sherlock el horrible monstruo que se gestó en sus entrañas? ¿Es porque compartieron un par de bromas que les arrancó un par de carcajadas? ¿Es porque hace cuatro días que están encerrados en esa casa en el medio de la nada sin nada más que la compañía del otro? ¿Es porque comparten la cama? ¿Es porque lo salvó? ¿Es porque hay un aire de camaradería, una paz indescriptible, incluso en el silencio? _¿Es por la guerra y sus infiernos?_ ¡¿Por qué?! ¿Por qué se siente con el derecho de colapsar? ¿Cree que él, _él_ , lo va a levantar?

 _¡¿qué quieres de mí?!_ Quiere gritarle.

—No soy un hombre religioso —suelta el aliento. Trata de mantener su voz desatada.

John desarticula su máscara de indiferencia. Sonríe esa espantosa sonrisa que le dirigió a Anderson cuando lo acusaba de haberlo violado, de elegir pésimo sus prioridades; una sonrisa espantosa con los ángulos mal puestos y que llaman a las olas del infierno.

—Ah, yo tampoco —la sonrisa se deforma en una mueca extraña—. Ya no, de todas formas.

—¿Entonces por qué me preguntas…?

Se sacude. Un terremoto pasa por sus pies, solo por ellos. Sherlock ve el cambio en John entre fascinado y aterrado; es instantáneo, un chasquido de dedos, un parpadeo y John Watson vuelve en sí. Sus hombros dejan de temblar, sus palmas se retrotraen en puños, levanta la cabeza y sus ojos lo miran. Se clavan en Sherlock cual estacas de acero fundido. Rojo, rojo, amarillo. Un rayo de luz que lo deja ciego. Y se hace una absurda pregunta, justo en ese momento, bajo el escrutinio borracho de John. Se pregunta si al mirar el rostro de una persona, su cara, _vemos_ sus ojos. Si realmente los miramos y no nos distraen las pequeñas formas que se unen en una facción determinada. Si nos atrevemos a mirar directo al iris, directo a la pupila, o nos atemoriza la idea, la realidad de encontrar dentro de los colores más fascinantes de la naturaleza algún terror que arrastra sus garras, alguna oscuridad más grande que la misma existencia, algún infierno que sale del imaginario y se hace posible, palpable, dejando vacía cualquier expectativa de felicidad, chupándola hasta el tuétano. Se pregunta si él mismo se está atreviendo a mirar a John a los ojos, o es John quien lo mira a él; si es él quien ve dentro de sus tempestades lo que esconde.

 _(este mundo que no se calla, y le hablahablahablahabla)_

—Lo siento —se disculpa, su cuerpo en movimiento. Se levanta en dirección a la cocina—. ¿Quieres té? ¿O prefieres las arvejas? Aún nos quedan muchas latas así que no sería problema-

—John —lo interrumpe, su voz baritona congestionada. Más no vuelve a hablar. Deja que sus ojos hablen, _¿qué ocurre?_

Una pausa, una vacilación. John vuelve a sentarse, el hambre olvidado.

—¿Alguna vez…? —vuelve la pausa, la vacilación—. No, eso no es... Escribo cartas, ¿sabes?

Sherlock asiente, todavía inseguro. _Por supuesto_ que sabe que John escribe cartas. Escucha el trazo de un lápis sobre el papel cada noche, las pausas incómodas, los temblores en la respiración, cada pequeño micromovimiento que hace, lo escucha cuando John cree que duerme; no sabe a quién le escribe, ni para qué, si no puede mandarlas a ningún lado, más no es quién para juzgar los mecanismos de distracción que un hombre en plena guerra, en pleno Frente, pueda procurarse. Sherlock se encierra en su mente. John escribe cartas. Todo es válido si uno trata de escapar del infierno. No hay trampas.

Avanza, con ese estúpido, ridículo temor, y se sienta frente a John. Quien parece tan… _frágil._

—No sé muy bien para qué lo hago, la verdad —se ríe, una risa sin humor pero mucho más sincera y menos oscura que la anterior—. La señora H, er, quiero decir, la señora Hudson, mi casera en Londres, me hizo prometer que le escribiría cada vez que pudiera. Las cartas están dirigidas a ella, pero lo cierto es que no le mando una desde que llegamos a Francia, y eso fue hace… —se toma unos segundos para recordar. Su mente no parece estar del todo dentro de la conversación porque Sherlock ve como sus ojos fluctúan—. ¿Un mes ya? Sí. Quizá más. Um, debe estar aterrada. Yo lo estoy.

—¿Por tu hija?

John enfoca sus ojos de golpe. Su postura también. Parpadea, como si lo viera por primera vez. Sherlock cree que, como todos, va a golpearlo. Ciertamente, no ha tenido demasiado tiempo para presumir de sus habilidades deductivas, John tuvo una pequeña probada pero supone que eso no es suficiente para ver el verdadero alcance de lo que puede hacer; al final terminó contándole qué fue lo que les dijo a esos dos soldados, Wilkes y Anderson, para que le dieran semejante paliza. Lo extraño fue que en lugar de horrorizarse o lanzarle una mirada llena de asco, John se largó a reír. A pulmón abierto. Y le dijo, una vez calmado, todo su cuerpo relajado y en el ambiente flotando un aire liviano, cómodos los dos hombres, que era increíble. _Extraordinario_. Bastante extraordinario. Lo que acababa de hacer. Pero una cosa es escuchar secretos de los demás y otra muy diferente es que escuches los tuyos. Ahí, expuestos al sol de la madrugada, al testigo silencioso de la casa abandonada, Sherlock acaba de tirar una de las barreras de John, uno de sus secretos más dolorosos, más resguardados.

Nadie en el pelotón sabe que John Watson tiene una hija, de apenas un año, y que la niña no se encuentra con su madre. Duda siquiera que alguno de los soldados sepa que John es viudo. Se ocupa seriamente de ocultarlo. Ningún rastro que nadie que no observe, y observe con atención, pueda ver. John sería, piensa unos segundos, un excelente asesino serial. Sabría ocultar sus huellas con diligencia y habilidad. Lástima que Sherlock sea de los que observan con atención; y de los que no tienen miedo a exponer sus descubrimientos, sacudirlos como camisas recién lavadas y puestas al sol en el tender a secar.

—¿Cómo mierda sabes… cómo… qué…? —traga saliva, y al hacerlo, una dureza le tiñe los irises—. ¿Haz leído mis cartas, Sherlock?

Sherlock resopla, sintiéndose insultado. _¡En serio!_ Idiota, _¡y después de todo lo que le dijo sobre Wilkes y Anderson! ¡Hasta lo llamó extraordinario!_

—Por supuesto que no he leído tus cartas, John. Te habrías dado cuenta enseguida si lo hubiera hecho; no eres tan estúpido como aparentas, en ciertas ocasiones —la cara de John se retuerce en un gesto cómico, no sabe si sentirse alagado o insultado—. Además, no necesito leer tus cartas para saber que tienes una hija. Es bastante fácil darse cuenta, aunque haces un magnifico trabajo ocultándolo.

Masculla un _lo que te haría un formidable oponente si decidieras inclinarte por la vida criminal_ sin saber con seguridad si John lo oye o no.

—Por supuesto que no —John reacciona, sus irises desinflándose, la dureza tirada a un lado del camino—. Por supuesto que no.

El silencio. Otra vez. El silencio los deja secos, perdido el sentido de la pregunta que inició la conversación. Más le da vueltas en la cabeza. _¿Crees que tendremos perdón?_ Perdón, perdón, bah. ¿Tan importante es para John el perdón? ¿Aún proviniendo de un desconocido? Es curiosa, la alta moralidad de John. Es curiosa, viniendo de un hombre que mata y cura en igual medida; que se preocupe por algo tan banal como las consecuencias de la guerra. Como si él fuera el único culpable, el instigador, el continuador de semejante, semejante… Sherlock falla en encontrarle un adjetivo. ¿Brutalidad, tal vez? ¿Monstruosidad? ¿Locura? Lo-que-sea.

—¿Se me nota en la cara?

Sherlock da un pequeño salto, tomado por sorpresa. John se lame los labios resecos y un par de gotitas de sudor le caen desde la frente hasta las mejillas. Emulando lágrimas. Algo hace _click_ en la mente de Sherlock al ver con la atención fija, el hierro sobre el hielo, a las gotitas deslizarse por la piel besada por el sol, por las arrugas que contornean los ojos y la comisura de los labios. Hace calor en el comedor-cocina. Las maderas acumuladas durante meses que tuvieron que ser abandonadas son una provisión ilimitada y bienvenida para mantenerse fuera de los peligros de la tormenta, la estufa de hierro radiando su calor y sus cenizas y sus chispas, el constante crip-crack anunciando su presencia cada tanto. Pero. Claro que hay un pero. No hace _tanto_ calor para andar en cuero. Para sudar de la manera en la que John lo hace.

 _Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido,_ se reprimenda, ¿cómo no lo vio antes?

Se levanta, el ademán repentino, y su temor, su estúpida ceguera se exacerba al observar la lenta reacción de John, sus ojos bañados por una fina neblina, su cuerpo pesado. El sudor visible como pequeñas gotas de cristal. Le toca la frente, la mesa separándolos cual abismo infranqueable, y su temor se vuelve palpable, real, cuando sus manos cálidas aterrizan en el infierno que es la carne de John. Hierve. Hierve como una pava en la hornalla, un volcán en erupción. Hierve como si tuviera fuego en las entrañas y lo estuvieran quemando desde el interior. Desde adentro hacia afuera.

—J-John… —balbucea, aterrorizado, ¿y si…? ¿y si su pulmonía…?—. E-estas…

—Estoy bien —se defiende, apartándolo de un manotazo— Estoy bien.

—¡Tienes fiebre!

—Exacto —Sherlock levanta una ceja, escéptico—. Tengo _solo_ fiebre. ¿Ves? Estoy bien.

—No seas ridículo —de seguro está _delirando_ ya. ¿Qué otra explicación puede haber para las idioteces que están saliendo de su boca?—. Tengo que avisarle a tu Teniente. Al otro médico. Para que vengan a…

—No harás tal cosa, por todos los cielos.

—¡Estás…!

—¡Mira hacia afuera! —John se levanta, de sopetón, sus manos golpeando la mesa con un estruendo que hace eco en el silencio crepitante de la casa.

John es mucho más bajo que Sherlock. Es una escena un tanto graciosa, si se la mira desde afuera: un hombre bajo, enfermo, delirando de fiebre, haciéndole frente a otro, en un estado no mejor, pero alto, imponente, y lucido. Separados por un mesa llena de porquerías militares y de la casa. Sin embargo, John se hace grande. Enorme. Sus hombros parecen el triple, su mentón levantado con orgullo, su pecho expandiéndose. Es puro instinto lo que hace a Sherlock retroceder, hacerse pequeño, es puro instinto el que aborrece inmediatamente después de haberle hecho caso; la sonrisa triunfante de John pintándole la cara. A eso se reducen cuando se dejan guiar por el instinto, por los sentimientos, olvidando la razón, la lógica.

Animales.

Animales brutos, torpes, en celo. Animales dispuestos a comerse la yugular o mostrar el cuello en sumisión.

—¿Pretendes morirte, entonces? ¿Ese es el perdón que estás buscando? —escupe, veneno en las sílabas, veneno en las palabras.

Esta vez sí, de verdad, espera que John lo golpee, furioso, que le devuelva la ira con la misma moneda. Su enojo tiene ese efecto en la gente: no aplacarlos, sino brindarles gasolina, prenderlos, elevarlos por la cima. Es una reacción molesta, el efecto nunca deseado; pero es lo que le toca, es lo que provoca. Su furia no invoca el temor a aquellos a quienes va dirigida, invoca la ira retributiva. ¡Cuántas magulladuras se habrá ganado! ¡Cuántas veces se habrá tragado las lágrimas que amenazaban con ahogarlo después de una golpiza! ¡Cuántas veces habrá corrido de la mirada escrutadora de mamá para evitar preguntas incómodas! Y está preparado para eso. Para que John por fin tenga suficiente de sus palabras, de sus rarezas, de sus cualidades de fenómeno de circo. No está preparado para que la sonrisa de John se borre y en su lugar aparezca una mueca suave, paliativa, casi, casi… casi como si fuera de cariño. Lo noquea. Apaga su propia furia, que juzga absurda, y simplemente lo noquea.

El aliento que sopla una vela y la extingue.

—Todavía luchas contra una pulmonía, Sherlock —John se sienta, agotado, como si hubiera caminado cien millas sin parar—. Sin mencionar las costillas rotas y todos esos moretones que siguen teniendo un aspecto horrible. Morirías ahí afuera con esta tormenta. Aunque solo salieras por unos minutos.

—Pero-

— _Soy_ doctor, esté enfermo o no. Y supongo —sus ojos lo traspasan, una mueca juguetona— que podrás seguir simples instrucciones.

—¿Me estás pidiendo que haga de enfermero? ¿Yo?

—¿Y quién más?

—Es solo que… —no continúa. En vez de palabras, llena el espacio vacío levantando los hombros.

—Oh por favor, Sherlock, si hubieras querido matarme ya estaría muerto.

—¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro de eso? —su voz se divide, tiembla, su mente se divide. Quiere seguirle el juego a John, la diversión, la broma, más la otra parte, la que quiere seguir seria, no puede dar verosimilitud a la situación, no quiere dársela—. No habría forma más fácil de matarte sin que nadie sospechara de mi si murieras accidentalmente de fiebre, durante la tormenta.

—Te lo repito —bufa exasperado—. Si me quisieras muerto, ya lo estaría.

—Puedo ser un espía. Un espía nazi.

—No lo eres —la convicción de John, su mirada, su postura, lo deja sin aliento; sin silbido.

Sherlock está tentado a preguntarle qué lo hace estar tan seguro, por qué _confía_ en él. No le dio ninguna razón particular. No le salvó la vida. No le contó ningún secreto. No tuvo ninguna clase de gesto intimo para que John le tienda su confianza así sin más. Sin nada a cambio. Sin esperar que se la devuelva. Recuerda, abrumado, uno de sus cofres abiertos dentro de su palacio mental, un crack ruidoso, que jamás obtuvo esa confianza ciega que se le muestra sin vergüenza ahora.

—Eres curioso, John —se contenta con decir, inclinando la cabeza un poco.

—Err, ¿gracias? Ahora ven y ayúdame a levantarme. La habitación me está dando vueltas.

Sherlock asiente, yendo a asistir, el gesto demasiado familiar. Se están acostumbrando demasiado rápido a tocarse, a estar uno al lado del otro, a amoldarse a la presencia ajena. Es un poco perturbador. No importa, no importa, agita la cabeza. Todo lo que importa es poner a John fuera del peligro de la pulmonía, bajar la fiebre, eliminar cualquier amenaza a la salud. Con un poco de suerte la tormenta no tardará en cesar y podrá ir en busca de auxilio si la cosa se pone peor.

Las manos de Sherlock ayudan a John a incorporarse, lo apoyan, y siempre ocurre lo mismo cuando se tocan: es un golpe, una corriente, un latigazo _de algo_. Vibra el aire, la tierra, sus pieles. Los dos lo ignoran, a sabiendas, a posta, ignoran ese Algo que transpira cada vez que se tocan, lo ignoran en favor de las excusas; la guerra, la muerte, los dos hombres, apenas se conocen, espía, soldado, traidor, carcelero. _(qué puede nacer de la tragedia más que tragedia)._ Se mueven en sintonía, paso va y paso viene, hasta la habitación que se convirtió en su refugio, en su secreto, en un territorio aparte de la casa, la aldea, Francia, la guerra, de la realidad misma. Solo cuando John se sienta en la cama, en _su lado_ de la cama, solo cuando las manos de Sherlock soltaron su cuerpo y su proximidad es apenas un suspiro, sus cabezas al mismo nivel, la espalda arqueada y un fulgor de rojo, rojo, amarillo, de fantasías enlatadas, solo ahí, en ese momento, John susurra:—No quiero morir. Quiero el perdón, no morir. Y Sherlock se pregunta, por primera vez, qué misterios infinitos encierra John Watson.

 **..**

 ** _.._**

* * *

No desespereís, que va a haber una continuación. Decidí hacerle un two-shot porque me estaba quedando excesivamente largo.

Tengo una pequeña aclaración que hacer, con respecto más que nada a la fecha de las cartas de John. Me tomé una licencia artística, alterando los hechos históricos porque para 1941 ya no quedaban tropas británicas en suelo francés. El contraatque a la "Guerra Relámpago" nazi se desarrolló -y fracasó- durante el mes de mayo de 1940; para 1941 Alemania estaba arrasando y había un clima bastante pesimista en el mundo en general. Y en cuanto a las partes de las cartas que aparecen subrayadas... en realidad es un tachón, pero el formato de FF no me deja; queda horrible, ya sé, butt whatever.

So, eso era todo. Nos vemos pronto.


	2. Parte Dos

Like always, **renuncia:** El Sherlock BBC le pertenece a su creadores, Mark Gatiss y Steven Moffat.

* * *

 **Tres minutos para el infierno**

* * *

 **..**

 _7 de enero de 1941_

 _Querida señora H:_

 _Lo tormenta de nieve paró esta tarde, después de cuatro días de su inclemencia. Greg apareció al rato para decirnos que temprano en la madrugada partiremos de inmediato. Dunkerque no esperará por siempre por nosotros, y si no llegamos a tiempo tenemos que prepararnos para pudrirnos en este lugar o inclinar la rodilla ante los nazis. No sé qué me asusta más, señora H. Si la muerte o la derrota. Hoy le confesé a Sherlock que no quería morir, no quiero morir. ¿No es absurdo, después de todo? ¿No es absurdo que un asesino como yo, un fracaso de padre y de médico quiera vivir? ¿Tenga esperanza por vivir? ¿No es la esperanza una tortura espantosa?_ _Le preocupó mi fiebre, a Greg. Sherlock se llevó un buen susto, también. Estaba un poco místico, después de todo. Ahora estoy mejor, no se preocupe. Yo ya sabía que no era nada más que una fiebre pasajera. Y según nos informó Greg, al parecer no soy el único con fiebre. No hay nada que podamos hacer, ¿sabe? Más que continuar. Seguir o morir. O rendirse. No creo que nadie acepte ninguna de las dos últimas opciones._

 _Hoy pasó algo, señora H. Mientras… lo admito, deliraba de fiebre. Un poco._ _Hoy, por la mañana, Sherlock estuvo a punto de preguntarme por qué confío tan ciegamente en él. Es una suerte que no lo hiciera. No hubiera podido darle una respuesta, ¿sabe? Porque no tengo la menor idea. Ya no creo que sea un espía._ No lo es. _Hay… algo inexplicable sobre él. ¿Sinceridad en sus ojos? ¿En sus gestos? ¿En la forma en la que habla su cuerpo? Cristo, me estoy volviendo todo un poeta. Algo que me impulsa a confiar en él sin más, ¡a mí, el señor-tengo-problemas-con-la-confianza! Nunca pude volver a confiar en Mary después de ese desliz con David, ¿recuerda? Me duele, me duele haber sido tan injusto con ella, pero jamás pude otorgarle mi confianza. Lo irónico es que Sherlock no hizo nada especial para que se la otorgara. Nada. Es solo… él. Es él. ¿Cómo mierda iba a explicarle una cosa así sin parece un chiflado? ¿O algo peor, un jodido enamorado?_

 _Estoy tan cansado. Tan, tan cansado. Solo quiero volver a casa, a Baker Street, a mis libros de medicina, a la aburrida e insípida clínica, a usted, a sus muffins de arándanos, a los chismorreos con la señora Turner, a Molly y sus estudios, a Rosie, a mi pequeña Rosie y su olor a bebé, a rayos de sol en verano, a miel, a leche azucarada, sus rizos dorados contra mi mejilla, sus manitos sobre las mías, quiero… joder… quiero que este infierno termine, llegue a su fin de una vez por todas… quiero tantas cosas. Nunca pensé que iba a desear tanto, que un cuerpo podía contener todo lo que tengo dentro, palpitando, esperando salir, explotar, deseos que me burbujean. Hace una semana estaba muerto por dentro y hoy, ahora, al amparo de la noche, al amparo de Sherlock y sus cuidados, me siento más vivo que nunca. Deseando. Queriendo. Amando…_

 _Quiero conocer más de él, señora Hudson. Quiero conocerlo, saber qué hace aquí, de dónde viene, qué terrores le mantenían despierto de niño, que lo pone feliz, que sueños quiere cumplir. Todo. Quiero saberlo todo de él. Quiero que salgamos vivos de esta y llevarlo a Baker Street…_

 _Quiero volver a casa. Al hogar..._

 _Con amor,_

 _John._

 **..**

Crip-crack. El ruido esporádico, una ametralladora plagando sus pesadillas, unos huesos partirse en agonías cóncavas, una tierra pintada en colores fluorescentes, una manito, pequeña, deditos, uñitas que acarician el más allá de las paredes lloronas. Por qué volver, por qué huir, fue la pregunta, fue la acusación, en el límite del sueño, una botella de whisky vacía, en el límite de una realidad que se entumecía como los dedos de sus manos expuestos al frío, a la lluvia, a la nieve, dedos demasiado pequeños para abarcar un dolor, un suspiro, una pausa demasiado grande. Por qué huir, John, fue la pregunta de la señora Hudson junto a la chimenea, una canasta con ropa recién lavada, el olor a los muffins de arándonos -los últimos- y té de frutilla, Rosie jugando en el medio de ellos sobre la alfombra, un espacio muerto, con uno de los muñecos de madera que John guarda de su infancia. Un soldado, un caballero, un guerrero. ¿Lancelot, tal vez? ¿O el Rey Arturo? Por qué huir, John, la pregunta hecha palabras, hecha carne, pero no lo que siguió en su mirada, en sus ojos, en su ademán tenso con la canasta sostenida en el espacio y Rosie haciendo sonidos burbujeantes con su boca, sonidos de bebé: _que vas a hacer con Rosie, John, ¿planeas dejarla sola? ¿sola? Acaba de perder a su madre ¿y quieres que pierda a su padre también?_

No, no, no, no. A todas las respuestas: no. Y entonces, le diría, entonces, ¿por qué huir?

Por qué volver. Esa es la pregunta. Esa es la pregunta que le hizo a Mary el día que la Luftwaffe voló en pedazos el hospital donde estaba trabajando en el turno noche, atendiendo soldados, atendiendo civiles, atiendo a todo aquel que viniera con la guerra en los ojos; borrando su existencia del mapa, volando su esencia de la tierra que tanto amaba. Mary amaba tanto los días soleados como los días lluviosos. Y explotó en pedazos, entre sangre y tripas y doctores y enfermeras, entre el mundo que tanto amaba. Ni el cuerpo recuperaron, ni el cuerpo. ¡Por qué tienes que volver a ese maldito hospital!, con la furia, con la ira, con el miedo hirviendo en lo profundo de su centro, el corazón bombeando sangre trayendo miedomiedomiedo, desesperación enganchada como un clavo oxidado al hueso amputado, a la herida abierta con sal, la horrible premonición, presentimiento, del infierno en las calles y no poder detenerlo, nada, nada, impotencia, la pregunta escapando, la pregunta a la que ya sabe la respuesta. Mary, en muchos aspectos, era como él. En muchos aspectos esenciales era tan asquerosamente parecida a él que John sentía ganas de agarrar sus cosas, empacarlas tan rápido como pudiera y largarse, largarse para siempre, porque no podía, simplemente no podía enfrentarse a su propio reflejo. _Éramos un espejo, hasta que se partió._ Por qué volver. Oh, John, ¿cómo no hacerlo?

¿Por qué huir, John? La pregunta de la señora Hudson, aun sosteniendo el aire. Y sus labios, sus labios que se abren y parten, despegan como esos aviones de la Luftwaffe aquella noche, parten, y explotan, bombardean sin piedad, sin miramientos, sin que el pulso tiemble o vacile o se quiebre, las compuertas se abren y las bombas caen por la fuerza de la gravedad, vuelan, y las palabras, la voz de su espejo crepita entre el espacio muerto que es Rosie, su juguete de madera en el aire, el agarre fuerte sobre su cabeza, Lacelot o el Rey Arturo o todos los Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda en su grito de guerra, al unísono, sus labios captando el eco de una verdad ondulante como en un estanque de agua podrida y ahí en el fondo levantando la mano para acariciar su mejilla el reflejo, el espejo. Por fin habla, por fin responde, y el alma se le quiebra en el instante que retumban: _Señora H, ¿cómo no hacerlo?_

La fatalidad de la vida con la que tanto luchó contra Harry, cinismo personificado, cinismo tatuado en piel, tan profundo que la había transformado en una larga sarta de cinismos, el Cinismo hablando a través de ella, moviéndose a través de ella, respirando a través de ella, viviendo como un parásito hasta poseer a su hermana por completo, botella en mano y una habitación miserable en el piso de algún edificio destartalado a las afueras de Londres, fatalidad contra la que luchó y que en los ecos de su garganta hace su amiga. Fatalidad a la que le había atribuido las características del pecado, el pecado de no apreciar la vida, _¡un puto regalo, Harry, eso es lo que es la vida y tú lo estás desperdiciando tirada en ese sofá de mierda alcoholizandote hasta desfallecer!_ El pecado más pecado de todos los pecados, el de la macha primera, el de la mancha última, el de la mancha que empieza como una gotera y se transforma en una catarata, un océano, que sujeta tu alma con sus brazos-tentáculos y no te suelta hasta chuparte toda, hasta escupirte en trozos irreconocibles, a ti, a tu ser, a tu propia alma. El pecado. La fatalidad que tiñó su voz, sus acciones, su mirada después de la muerte de Mary, al mirar a Rosie, al cenar con la señora Hudson, al dar un paso cada día, al tomar un poquito de whisky en la mañana, un poquito de whisky por la tarde, un poquito de whisky a la noche, al vivir.

 _(¿qué has hecho, hermanito?)_

Crip-crack. Abre los ojos, el trance hundiendo su cuerpo, fundiéndolo a la cama. Es el techo de la casa, lo que ve, del cuarto, el techo de un fantasma dejado atrás por los horrores de la guerra, abandonado, tirado a un lado del camino dejado a su suerte; que los cuervos se lo coman, que los cuervos coman la carne de esos nazis asquerosos. Así de brutal vuelve sin volver. ¿Cómo pasa de un estado a otro? Es algo relacionado con la materia, si no se equivoca. Clases de física en la universidad, tal vez. La energía. ¿Cómo pasa de estar relajado, espalda sobre el colchón, mirando un simple techo de madera, a cerrar los ojos y abrir su infierno? La llave en la cerradura y click. ¿Qué lo llevó, que lo compelió a cerrar los malditos ojos? La mancha, tal vez, la macha entre las maderas. Una mancha negra, seca, arrugada, que bien podría ser humedad o bien podría ser sangre. O bien podría ser su desesperación materializándose, absorbiendo la madera para tener un cuerpo y darle el beso de la muerte, consumirlo todo.

Crip-crack; y hay movimiento a su lado. No se atreve, por unos largos segundos, largos sostenimientos de respiración, como la espera antes de que levanten el telón en el teatro, por largos segundos no se atreve a girar su cuerpo, a despegar su espalda de la pesadilla que lo está tragando. Un miedo horrible, irracional, la desesperación reptando, le susurra al oído que si se voltea verá en carne y hueso el cadáver de Mary, sus pedazos, acusándolo. Hasta que crip-crack otra vez, menos silencio, y el movimiento a su lado se vuelve a sentir. Y escucha una voz, un barítono profundo, algo reseco aún, expandirse hasta las paredes y reptar por el techo y espantar la mancha ahí arriba. ¡Fuera!, le dice, sin piedad, ¡fuera!

—¿John?

Sólo ahí, solo en ese momento se atreve a girar su cuerpo, a despegar la espalda de la pesadilla y la llave que vuelve a hacer click sobre la cerradura, _sellando_. Se choca de lleno con una tempestad. Los ojos de Sherlock _lo miran_ , de lleno, de prepo, de golpe tiene toda la fuerza de su mirada concentrada en su persona, en su esencia, y John siente que le taladra hasta más allá del cartel PERMITIDO y se hunde, hunde, hunde, entierra sus esferas congeladas en su alma, dentro, dentro, tan adentro que lo siente moverse, buscando, a Sherlock, rozar su infierno, sus demonios, y tiene que pensar rápido, rápido en sacar un tema, alejar a Sherlock de la carne calcinada, las quemaduras, la fatalidad que se expande como el pecado por todos lados y te chupa hasta dejarte sin nada. No puede exponerlo a una cosa así. Jamás. Jamás. _Jamás,_ jura en sangre, _sea cual sea la maldición que haya conjurado, Harry, jamás tocará a este hombre._

—Estaba pensando en lo que dijo Greg esta mañana.

Es la mentira más descara que ha dicho en su vida. Es la mentira más descara, vil, y repugnante que ha dicho en su vida, y aún así le sale sin culpas, sin vacilaciones. _(protegerprotegerproteger)._ Sherlock lo mide, espera, su mirada congelada intentando escarbar, oliendo la mentira. Sherlock sabe que le está mintiendo. John sabe que lo sabe; y lo desafía a desafiarlo. Anda, le dice sin hablar, dime que estoy mintiendo, seguro, palpitando, seguro que Sherlock va a tomar la oportunidad de un reto, un puzzle, la energía y la sangre zumbándole en los oídos.

—¿Sobre Dunkerque y la Operación Dinamo?

Crip-crack. No lo hace. Crip-crack. _No lo hace._ No toma el reto en bandeja, en la oportunidad de apartar de un empujón salvaje el aburrimiento, de alejar sus propios infiernos, no lo hace y John solo puede mirarlo con la boca semiabierta, un esfuerzo titánico por aparentar que nada ocurre, que sólo están charlando del inminente viaje que harán en unas horas hasta la muerte o hasta la salvación. Sherlock no quiere robar las llaves ni espiar por la cerradura ni tirar con fuerza del picaporte para ver si cede. Solo quiere… ¿qué es lo que quiere exactamente? ¿Alejar a John de la llave? ¿Arrancarle la futilidad y el pecado y la desesperación de cuajo? ¿Así nada más? ¿Así como así? ¿Matarle los demonios? ¿A base de _qué_ planea hacerlo? Quiere reírse, con cinismo, con sarcasmo, con todo el veneno del que es capaz. ¿Planea _salvarlo_ solo con esa pasividad que ha adoptado, ese respeto por límites imaginarios, su cuerpo inclinado hacia él, la cama caliente, caliente, llena de promesas, llena de tensión húmeda, la mirada, con esos ojos que le recuerdan-?

 _El mundo y él. Un paraíso, el jardín del Edén, una utopía._

Delira. La fiebre le bajó, le sigue bajando, baja, baja, pero delira. Tiene que creer que delira; tiene que aguantar la mentira con la misma fuerza que un cocodrilo cierra su poderosa mandíbula contra su presa y la hace trizas. Toneladas de fuerza. Así tiene que sostener el mantra. _Deliro, deliro de fiebre._ Debe repetirlo. Delira. Delira. Eso es todo lo que tiene, todo lo que le queda; _no hay_ otra explicación, simplemente no puede haber otra explicación a por qué, por qué recuerda tan nitidamente los colores del lago congelado cerca de la casa de tía Vivian, en las afueras de Edimburgo. Todas las Navidades iban a quedarse en lo de tía Vivian, y si Harry y John tenían suerte -es decir, si papá se ponía tan borracho que luego no podía deshacer sus pobres promesas- se quedaban hasta Año Nuevo. A John le encantaba ir a ese lago, ese pequeño lago sin nombre a unos cuantos metros de la casa. Era su territorio, su mundo, su ocaso. Harry detestaba ir afuera con el frío y tía Vivian con su bastón y su cadera no salía muy a menudo. Siempre le quedaba para él solo, en las tardes interminables antes de que la voz danzarina de su tía anunciando el té lo sacara de la ilusión: estar solo sobre la faz de la tierra, entre la nieve y el lago congelado, entre las montañas y el cielo, entre el viento cortante y los árboles pelados. Entre las entrañas del tiempo.

Tiene que delirar para pensar que los ojos de Sherlock, su retina, sus irises, sus colores danzando sobre la pupila, magníficos, se asemejen al lago congelado. Al lago de su infancia y su mundo feliz. ¿Qué otra explicación absurda podría nacer? Ninguna, ninguna. Todas las demás son demasiado peligrosas, demasiado tentadoras, demasiado oníricas. Implicarían demasiado. Es la guerra, supone. Sí, es la guerra, se repite, es la guerra lo que está impulsando su espíritu por los caudales que creyó cerrados. Es la guerra que lo devora y abre la puerta a sus infiernos y lo hace delirar. Caudales que cerró ante ella, que encerró en el foso de una cárcel enterrada en su vientre.

 _(es que la sangre, la sangre, la sangre y las promesas, John_

 _se caen, se derraman, y mientras se desangraba le diste la espalda)_

—¿Sabías de la Operación Dinamo? —la siente temblar, a su voz, y espera que Sherlock crea que es por la sorpresa, y no por el pensamiento repentino, abrasador, de comparar sus ojos con el lago congelado de su infancia; donde fue feliz. _Tan_ feliz.

—Todos los involucrados en las tropas británicas sabemos de la Operación Dinamo, John.

La exasperación en su voz le causa risa. Se ríe, se ríe de los nervios, se ríe porque Sherlock en toda su brillantes, es definitivamente un idiota.

—Dios, ¿ves?

—¿Ver qué?

—Dijiste _tropas británicas_ y _sabemos._ Te incluiste en ellas. ¿Lo ves? No eres ningún espía, y si lo eres, juegas para nuestro lado. Apuesto a que esos documentos en alemán son robados de los propios alemanes para ser llevados a Churchill en persona o algún otro alto rango ¿mmm?

Sherlock no hace ningún movimiento de confirmación, no agita la cabeza ni habla ni mueve un músculo; lo que es suficiente para convencerlo. Esos dos imbéciles, Wilkes y Anderson, entendieron todo mal, como de costumbre. John se remueve en la cama y queda totalmente de costado, igual que Sherlock, abriendo una ventana, no sabe de qué, no sabe por qué, los dos mirándose, el silencio de la noche interrumpido aquí y allá por el crepitar de las estufas de hierro. Crip-crack. No hay más luz que las velas que se van consumiendo en las mesitas al costado de la cama, pintando sombras en sus rostros y sus cuerpos, dibujando imposibles formas sobre sus facciones. Oscilando el aire, el calor, la humedad acumulada, la compañía. Y el estúpido lago congelado cerca de la casa de tía Vivian, desplazando _todo_ , todo lo demás (whiskymaryfutilidadharrypecadorosiedesesperaciónseñorah) _._ ¿Cómo, cómo con tanta oscuridad, con tanta humedad y calor y sofocación puede _pensar_ en semejante _cosa_? Es absurdo que piense en esa comparación. Delira, entonces. Delira de fiebre. Debe rozar los cincuenta grados. Tal vez los sesenta.

Se toca la frente, en un impulso incontrolable, y se da cuenta que es un error demasiado tarde. Los ojos de Sherlock, tan fruncidos en concentración, tan lago congelado, navegan, zarpan, parten de la realidad de su mente y sus secretos y se tiñen de preocupación, caen dando vueltas a la realidad, esa, la de la cama, la de la casa, la de la guerra. La de la posibilidad de que John muera de fiebre en el medio de Francia. John siente unos asquerosos retorcijones en el estómago ante esa mirada y la culpa se lo traga entero.

—¿John? —su voz es baja, un murmullo—. ¿Todo en orden? La fiebre… —dejando, dejando las posibilidades sobre la cama, entre ellos, en el espacio muerto.

Y si, quiere decirle, no hay nada de malo, nada de qué preocuparse; solo que tus ojos me recuerdan a un lugar donde fui muy feliz y que debo estar delirando por eso. Pero se calla, asiente con la cabeza, con vehemencia, y tiene el atrevimiento de tomar una de las manos de Sherlock y colocarla sobre su frente. ¿Ves? Se comunican con la mirada, no palabras, no voces, no necesidad de expresarse con nada más, ¿ves? Estoy perfectamente sano, quizá un poco afiebrado, nada preocupante; no estoy del todo convencido, pero confío en tu palabra. Confío. John traga saliva. Confío. Confiar, joder, confiar en él no es un movimiento muy sabio. Ni para las damas, ni para el ajedrez, ni para nada. Confío. ¿Es acaso una especie de ping-pong con ellos ahora? ¿Yo confío y a cambio recibo tu confianza? El nudo de pronto está tan ajustado que hasta le cuesta tragar; no se atreve ni a exhalar.

—¿John? —insiste Sherlock, presintiendo que algo no está del todo bien.

 _(las mentiras, las mentiras no están del todo bien)_

Y otra vez sus ojos hablan, _¿qué ocurre?_ Las sombras danzan, danzan, y las pupilas acompañan el movimiento. Delira, trata de recordarse con fuerza, evitando cerrar los párpados. Deliras, John. La fuerza del momento, del espectáculo, un cuadro renacentista, un cuadro de la época dónde se admiraba la belleza oculta entre las sombras, donde los detalles eran la clave que componían al todo, Sherlock a su lado y sus ojos de lago congelado le recuerdan a uno de esos cuadros. Más no sabe la razón. ¿por qué por qué por qué? ¿por qué esa vorágine, sus ojos, que tragan todo a su paso? La tensión se acumula, capa sobre capa, como la nieve afuera sobre la tierra, blancura sobre lo negro, blando sobre duro, la tensión en los hombros y en las piernas y en la mirada y John sabe que no va a soportar ese escrutinio por mucho tiempo más. _¿qué ocurre?_ En el eco de un pecho que sube y baja con tranquilidad, con ritmo constante, pasividad hecha carne, un pecho vendado y que guarda un par de pulmones en recuperación, un pecho con dos costillas rotas y varios hematomas.

—¿John? —la mano entonces suelta su frente y flota entre ambos por unos segundos, unos segundos que oscilan junto a la escasa luz de las velas y la indecisión, segundos que se reflejan en los irises, y luego, como si nada, como si no hubiera pasado una eternidad transcendental encerrada en un envase de unos pocos segundos, la mano se apoya en la cama, entre ambos, entre los cuerpos calientes, en el espacio muerto, cerca, tan cerca de John que siente la piel rozar el aire y el aire que le roza a su vez con reminiscencias de piel.

Es absurdo que se sientan tan a gusto, tan cómodos, el uno con el otro, en tan poco tiempo. Es absurdo que a Sherlock le haya tomado unos segundos pensar, decidir que el mejor lugar para su brazo sea entre ambos, pero tan, tan, tan cerca del cuerpo de John que su presencia genere burbujas de aire invisibles y comience a quemar. Revienten. Porque quema. Arde. Es absurdo. Y sin embargo _eso es lo que ocurre_.

Y bang, como un puñetazo al esternón, como un baldazo de agua fría en una tarde de verano llega la epifanía. _Eso es lo que ocurre_. No es un delirio provocado por la fiebre ni los aires de la guerra y la realidad que trepa entre los recovecos de sus respiraciones. Tampoco es que la locura lo devoró o alguna de esas patrañas que le hicieron tragar de niño. _(el pecado es para aquellos que comen carne en viernes santo, bah)_. El foso de la cárcel en sus entrañas parece aclararse, poco a poco, la profunda y tortuosa oscuridad va corriendo su velo y el foso deja de serlo, deja de ser la cárcel que pretendió ser todos estos años. Se aclara, _comienza_ a ocurrir. Hay un quiebre en todas esos infiernos. En el olor a whisky, en la sonrisa de Mary, en las manitos de Rosie, en el sillón destartalado de Harry, en la ropa lavada y planchada de la señora H. Un quiebre. Crip-crack. El brazo, el brazo de Sherlock. De pronto, una necesidad que le quema las retinas, quiere tocarlo. ¿Así como así? Sí, así como así. Con esa fuerza arrasan las epifanías. Así como así. Eso es lo que ocurre. Las toneladas de fuerza de la mandíbula de un cocodrilo cerrándose sobre su presa. No tiene nada de absurdo que se sientan a gusto el uno con el otro. No tiene nada de delirante que recuerde el lago congelado tras la casa de tía Vivian, el lugar donde fue feliz, _feliz_ , al mirar directo en los ojos de Sherlock.

(¿Volvemos a los lugares donde fuimos felices?)

Así como así John suelta la tensión, exhalando. Sherlock siente el cambio al instante.

—No es nada en realidad —y esta vez no es una mentira.

Sherlock duda unos instantes, sus ojos moviéndose de un lado a otro, buscando las palabras. John se relaja, apoyando toda su tensión sobre las sábanas, hombros, piernas, brazos, el colchón revotando, el rostro sobre la almohada, sus propios cabellos rozando su piel. No había notado lo cómoda que es la cama. El colchón y las sábanas y las almohadas y las frazadas. Sus cuerpos comenzado a amoldarse uno junto al otro. Una ola liberadora. Purgando los demonios o algo así. Admirar ese rostro pensando, esos ojos reflexionando en la oscuridad, en la luz escasa de las velas durante la madrugada es el espectáculo más maravilloso que ha visto jamás.

 _(¿será absurdo que quiera verlo toda la vida?)_

—¿Estas seguro? —habla por fin—. No lo parecía hace un segundo.

—Recuerdos de viejo.

—Por favor, John, difícilmente eres un viejo.

—Sherlock Holmes —John le roza el brazo en un ademán juguetón, sus labios estirándose sobre el rostro, los dientes sucios de tantos días sin lavarse mostrándose sin que le importe un carajo, la piel echando chispas—. ¿Estás siendo considerado conmigo? ¡Oh por Dios!

Sherlock rueda los ojos e intenta la seriedad que no puede contener. Estallan en carcajadas, ambos, a la vez, y la poca tensión, la poca extrañeza del momento pasa por debajo de ellos, la tragan las carcajadas, y su eco se expande por la oscuridad de la habitación, hacia las paredes, hacia el techo, hacia la mancha.

Sí, sí hay algo absurdo en todo eso, piensa John entre las lágrimas que le caen por las mejillas. Lo absurdo es que tenía que ocurrir una guerra, que estuvieran en el medio de una, sangre, y dolor, y horror, y sacrificio, para encontrarse, para estar tan a gusto uno con el otro. ¿Será uno de esos pecados imperdonables por los que los padres en las iglesias y en los templos están siempre pregonando el fin de los días? ¿Será que sus almas pecadoras se irán derecho al infierno? ¡Reírse en el medio de una guerra! ¡A carcajadas! ¡En la madrugada! ¡Absurdo! Eso sí que es absurdo. Lo peor, supone, es que no le importa una mierda; como tampoco le importaba imaginar que era el único ser sobre la tierra al mirar el lago congelado. Era feliz. Es feliz, ahora, ahí, en ese instante, en ese momento, al pasarse la mano para limpiar las lágrimas de las carcajadas y sostener su estómago doloroso de risa y mirar directo a los irises de Sherlock. Es feliz.

Nada más parece importar.

 _(ni las consecuencias)_

—Tus ojos —suelta antes de arrepentirse, antes de pensar, antes de nada—. Tus ojos me recuerdan a un lugar donde fui muy feliz.

—Eso es… —Sherlock no continúa, intentando sin éxito mantener su rostro estoico. Se resbala, la sorpresa, se resbala, lo que parece ser horror. Incredulidad. Las palabras se mueren en sus labios.

Y ocurre algo, algo que John no llega a atrapar a tiempo, otro cambio tan repentino que le vuelve a dar una bofetada. Se desliza de sus dedos. La calidez se desvanece, el polo norte entrando por la ventana o por las rendijas o por algún lugar que no se encuentra visible; tarda, tarda en darse cuenta que ese frío no es porque el calor bajó, no es porque de pronto se haya abierto una ventana u otra parte del techo sobre sus cabezas hubiera cedido. Es la mancha en el techo, que ataca, ataca, salta cerca de la yugular. La yugular de Sherlock. La falta de calidez es una ilusión, una ilusión creada por su compañero, y alimentada por la desesperación, el repentino distanciamiento de su presencia. Retrotraerse en su mente es una de las cosas que Sherlock domina a la perfección. No es tanto el cuerpo, que mantiene alineado con el de John, quizá un poco tenso, un poco más recto en su posición, es su mirada, de pronto esquivando a la de John a toda costa, es sus temores, sus monstruos, su infierno que comienza a asomar por debajo de los colores tan relampagueantes, tan poco identificables.

Sus dudas. El siempre seguro y orgulloso Sherlock Holmes, con sus dudas tiránicas.

Ese es el momento, se da cuenta John, de tocar. No quiere que Sherlock se aleje millas y millas de donde están. No quiere que sus demonios lo consuman, sea cuales sean. No quiere que fantasmas despiadados lo despedacen. No quiere que se refugie; no tiene nada que temer. El refugio es ese. Es _nosotros._ Ese es el momento. De permitirse el querer.

Es tentativo, al principio, dolorosamente despacio acerca su mano al brazo de Sherlock; de a poco avanza, de a poco va ganando terreno entre las sábanas, tan escaso el espacio muerto que los separa, tan abismal en la espera, de a poco va comiendo el camino, atento a cualquier reacción de rechazo. Su mano avanza, avanza, y no se da cuenta que ambos están sosteniendo la respiración hasta que sus pieles se tocan y se escucha en el silencio dos suspiros a la par, dos respiraciones prisioneras que ven la libertad por primera vez. El espacio muerto revive. Palpita. La piel de Sherlock, su carne, es suave, manos de músico. Violinista. Sí, tiene manos de violinista. Manos que conocen la delicadeza, cómo acariciar con ella, con cariño. Sus dedos trazan el pulgar, suben, hacen círculos, y recorren cada dedo por separado. Calientes. Húmedos. La piel de gallina que va apareciendo, concentración en ese punto donde la luz apenas llega, donde solo pueden sentir. Los ojos son inútiles ahí, entre sus cuerpos, entre sus manos.

Sherlock se acerca a él, de a poco, con cada roce, con cada respiración, con cada pequeña caricia que John se atreve a pintar, Sherlock se va acercando, el calor subiendo, la ilusión, la mancha, resquebrajándose; y no sabe exactamente qué decir para romper ese silencio, para mirarse a los ojos otra vez. No sabe, así que dice lo primero que se le cruza por la cabeza.

—Siento si lo que dije-

—No.

Su mano se para abruptamente, quedando suspendida. Solo la yema de los dedos roza la mano de Sherlock.

—No tienes que pedirme disculpas por nada —es Sherlock quien vuelve a unirlos, alzando los dedos y enredándolos, palma con palma, caliente, humedad, oscuridad absoluta. Voz temblando:—. Es solo que las circunstancias se presentan a confusión y… es imperativo que sepas que… esto sonará estúpido y no sé… no sé… no sé…

—Sherlock —la voz le sale ronca.

John lo siente, el vértigo, la aceleración, la suspensión en el espacio único, infinito, expandido con cada palpitación, cada respiración, cada negación de la realidad construida sobre capas y capaz de concreto, John siente quemarse las manos sobre la nieve en el borde del lago congelado tras la casa de tía Vivian, entre el cielo y el infierno, entre las entrañas del tiempo que se quedan quietas, para él, sólo para él, un agudo en un coro de gospel, un aplauso en medio del espectáculo, fuego, fuego, y a la vez hielo, hielo, calor y frío apareándose, penetrándose, el mundo que se queda vacío de cualquier cosa, de humanos, de animales, de vegetales, de todo, todo, incluso del mundo mismo, sólo para él, el ocaso del lago sobre el sol, las ramas que se agitan y se quedan ahí, ahí, permanentes, contra su mejilla, John siente la absoluta felicidad de estar solo en el mundo, sólo que esta vez no está solo, sólo que esta vez todo eso que siente y que está ocurriendo no ocurre para que sus ojos solos lo vean, lo palpiten, ahora también todo ese parar de la energía y la continuación de los átomos es también para Sherlock. Juntos. Juntos. Juntos. Su felicidad quiere que lo hagan juntos. El amanecer y el atardecer es para que estén juntos. Y exploren y vayan más allá de las manos, de la conexión frágil de uñas enterrándose en palmas, de palmas sudando, de la sangre que comienza a perder el circuito, que deja de a poco, blancura, blancura, de correr suelta por las interminables estepas de sus cuerpos. Es para que estén juntos.

Aprieta, aprieta sus manos, juntos, los dedos de ambos poniéndose blancos; en el borde, justo en el borde, todavía hay una vacilación.

 _(¡extirpa! ¡extirpa!, y acepta el pecado y a la mierda las consecuencias)_

—Sherlock —vuelve a repetir, como un mantra, como un hechizo, como si su nombre tuviera propiedades sagradas—. Nadie sabe nada.

Nadie sabe nada. Crip-crack.

Es una verdad que él tiene que tragar también, tiene que creer en algún momento. Pero se contenta, por ahora, con que ambos la sepan, con que esté expuesta para que puedan examinarla cuando gusten. Se contenta, por ahora, cuando ha logrado arrancarle a Sherlock una pequeña sonrisa, una sonrisa toda frágil y ángulos pequeños, una sonrisa que no se atreve a tanto, todavía, pero ahí está, naciendo, dándole luz a su felicidad. No sabe, no sabe qué clase de demonios, que infierno es el que tiene Sherlock sobre el pecho, en los hombros, dentro, tan dentro que le haga dudar a cada paso de contacto humano. Venas sobre venas. No lo sabe. Como tampoco Sherlock sabe qué clase de monstruosidades navegan sus mares, su interior todo machucado y feo. Pero. Pero ahora, ahí, en las entrañas del tiempo, en el intervalo, John quiere saber nada. Quiere creer que nadie sabe nada, ni él, ni Sherlock, ni las personas más allá de los confines de esa cama, ni las personas más allá de los confines de Francia, ni las personas más allá de los confines de la guerra.

Hay lugares de la tierra donde nada está ocurriendo en ese momento, y eso es suficiente por ahora. Alguna orilla de río, alguna marea acariciando la arena, alguna montaña en la lejanía, una selva y sus músicos sigilosos, alguna ciudad que duerme. El calor, la humedad acumulada, las respiraciones… John quiere tocar, y ahora que tiene permiso, toca. Más. _Más_.

—John —exhala Sherlock, cerca, tan, tan cerca de todo, el espacio muerto reviviendo, su nombre un poema—. John.

Y pide, pide, pero ¿qué es lo que pide? ¿qué es lo que quiere? Pide, pide, y John no puede aguantar más eso cerca, tan cerca, pero no del todo cerca aún.

—Dímelo —las manos duelen, joder, la sangre no circula—. Dímelo, Sherlock.

—Nunca… nunca he… somos, los dos somos… la guerra…

— _Dímelo_ —insiste; y su voz, su voz que no es su voz porque no son sus labios los que hablan, son sus ojos, su mirada, sus irises, que quiere, desea, con cada fibra de su ser, desea que infunda la confianza que le llena el estómago, la confianza que le regalaron un par de ojos congelados, sus ojos son los que comunican: _yo también me voy a volver histérico por el miedo._

Crip-crack.

Sherlock se acerca, se acerca hasta que es físicamente imposible que se acerquen más.

Y lo besa. Lo besa en la frente, lo besa en los párpados -en cada uno de ellos-, lo besa en las mejillas, lo besa en la punta de la nariz. Lo besa con tanta, tanta delicadeza. Y para. Y espera. Espera, porque ese otro beso, el otro, el último en la lista, a ese no se atreve. Espera. Espera. John le pidió que _se lo diga_. Y se lo dice, le dice, ondulando, temblando, claro como el agua, como el estanque donde nadan los pecesitos koi, claro como el cielo un día de verano por la mañana, claro como la ventana de una vieja casona al borde las montañas, claro con su voz que rompe infiernos, le dice: —Besame, John, besame. Como una confesión imperdonable. Como un deseo del inframundo. Como un pecado. Sí, sí, así. ¡Sí, mierda! Como un pecado; que John está dispuesto a compartir. Lo asume, a la mierda las consecuencias. Sí. Y John lo besa en los labios. Al principio de los tiempos es todo tentativo, cuidadoso, frágil. Sabores de planetas inexistentes, o simplemente no descubiertos. Al final de las eras se están besando en los labios con fiereza, con descuido, sueltos, dejados a lo que suceda. Se besan y se besan y se besan. Y las manos no se sueltan. Y se besan. Tanto que duelen los labios, tanto que no es nada sensual, tanto que se detiene el tiempo.

(¿Volvemos a los lugares donde fuimos felices?)

Crip-crack.

Se siguen besando.

 _ **…**_

 _8 de enero de 1941._

 _Querida señora H:_

 _Nunca le hablé de James, ¿cierto? No, nunca lo he hablado con nadie. Jamás. ¿No es asombrosamente terrorífico las cosas que nos guardamos? ¿Los secretos que enterramos como si fueran cadáveres que asesinamos?_ _Oh, espere. Sí le conté a alguien. A Rosie. Fue esa madrugada, a los días del bombardeo que borró del mapa el hospital de Mary y a ella junto con él. Intentaba arrullarla para que se durmiera, una tarea que parecía imposible. Hacia horas y horas y horas que no paraba de llorar. Seguro lo recuerda, sé que estaba despierta, señora H. Estaba desesperado, angustiado, Mary acababa de morir y no podía ver nada más que oscuridad y Rosie seguía llorando en mis brazos como si el mundo acabara de extinguirse. Y entonces… entonces simplemente comencé a hablar, no recuerdo al principio de qué, creo que intentaba tararear una canción, y una cosa llevó a la otra y terminé hablando de James. De lo mucho que lo lastimé, de lo mucho que él me lastimó, de lo mucho que nos lastimamos entre nosotros. Sólo queríamos lo mejor ¿sabe? Intentamos, intentamos con cada fibra de nuestro cuerpo no hacernos daño, pero al final fue todo lo que logramos._

 _Nos conocimos en la Academia. Él venía de una larga tradición de padres y abuelos y visabuelos y bla militares, así que le tocaba su turno. Nunca estuvo hecho para ser militar, a decir verdad. Era… ¿cómo decirlo? Demasiado idealista. Era unos años mayor que yo, y no era un mero soldado cuando nos conocimos. El Mayor Sholto. Pero nos hicimos amigos enseguida. Tan rápido que estoy seguro ninguno se dio cuenta de lo que en realidad ocurría entre nosotros. Hasta que fue demasiado tarde. ¿Cree que es inmoral, señora H? ¿Cree que me iré al infierno? ¿Que soy un asqueroso sodomita? Creame, no la culparé si piensa eso. Yo lo pensé, lo pensé durante tanto tiempo..._ _Nunca hubo nada físico entre nosotros, no realmente. ¿Tomarse de las manos cuenta?_ _James se tomaba demasiado en serio su papel de superior y yo estaba completamente paralizado por el temor, por lo que sentía, por las horribles contradicciones que me burbujeaban sobre el borde de la piel. Al final… al final nos dijimos cosas espantosas que jamás olvidaré, cosas que debieron quedarse selladas en nuestras bocas, cosas que en realidad no pensábamos, ni sentíamos, cosas que solo dijimos para… lastimar._

 _¿Por qué uno es tan viseralmente cruel con las personas que quiere?_

 _¿Amé a James? Quizá. Quizá también amé a Mary, ¿pero cómo mierda estar seguro que uno ama a una persona? ¿aparecen carteles con luces? ¿te lo anuncian a los cuatro vientos con megáfono? ¿te aparecen murciélagos asesinos en el estómago? ¿el mundo se desvanece en un placentero silencio blanco? ¿cómo te das cuentas que estás enamorado, señora H? ¿cuánto tiempo lleva? ¿hay una regla, una lista a seguir, unos trucos? Sé que la amo a Rosie, sé que la amo a usted, señora H, ¿es distinto? ¿este amor que siento por ustedes? ¿es distinto a lo que sentí con James y con Mary? ¿Se parece lo que sentí? ¿es igual? Me estoy ahogando y solo quiero refugiarme y llorar._ _Carajo, carajo, carajo, quiero volver a casa. Quiero…_

 _por dioscreoqueestoyenamoradodesherlock_

 _con amor_

 _john_

 _ **...**_

 _John._

 _¿Mmmh?_

 _¿Alguna vez me dejarás leer tus cartas?_

…

 _Algún día, Sherlock, algún día. Te lo prometo._

 _ **...**_

Las botas, las botas se hunden hasta la rodilla. La nieve que succiona hacia adentro al levantar el pie, sschuupp, un sonido que roza lo obsceno; algunos de los soldados hacen bromas al respecto —¡hey, Knight, sabes a lo que se parece ese ruido! ¡cierra la boca, Dimmock! ¡a tu novia-! ¡que te calles!— y las risas las arrastra el aire congelado que asesina cualquier mota de calor sin piedad. Sherlock siente las mejillas hirviendo del frío, rojas, rojas, deben estar, rojas como dos faroles de Navidad en el árbol, alumbrando kilómetros a la redonda. Raro que ningún nazi los haya descubierto. Aún con los abrigos de cuero preparados para esta clase de temperatura, aun con los guantes, aun con las bufandas, aun con los gorros forrados, aun con las botas, aun con todo eso la tormenta no ha dejado más que su brutalidad detrás.

El frío y las carcajadas.

 _(la guerra, la guerra que hace más inclemente el clima_

 _la guerra que contamina todo lo que roza)_

Sherlock suspira, largo, tendido, su aliento pintando el aire con un vaho fantasma. Los otros, los fantasmas de la aldea, se quedaron a resguardar su guarida. Esos fantasmas que eran mejor compañía que estos soldados. Los imbéciles no pueden pensar en otra cosa más que en sus penes. ¡Por todos los infiernos, están detrás de las líneas enemigas, jugándose la última carta, la última, al borde de la muerte, tirando los dados con dioses despiadados, caminando entre una temperatura que no debe superar los quince grados bajo cero, y todo lo que llena sus huecas cabezas es el sonido de las botas al levantarlas de la tumba de nieve y lo _mucho_ que se asemeja a cuando se la chupan a sus novias! O a las putas. O lo mucho que se asemeja el sonido cuando una buena puta se las chupa. Bromas de putas es lo que abunda con esos cavernícolas. Putas esto, putas lo otro, putas aquellas. Como si las mujeres no fueran nada más que eso: objetos para satisfacer sus necesidades más primarias. Con razón el asqueroso mundo está en guerra. ¿Qué le espera a una raza de animales que degrada con una carcajada a la otra mitad de su propia especie?

—¿Tu qué opinas, Holmes? ¿Nunca dejaste que ninguna te la chupara, eh? — _Y Anderson._ Sherlock cierra los ojos, aprieta los puños; debe tener más cuidado con sus expresiones si Anderson lo está jodiendo— _._ ¿O eras _tú_ el que chupaba?

—Anderson —gruñe el Teniente Lestrade, los hombros tensos. John, a su lado, hace un calco de su movimiento.

¿Por qué presiente que las cosas se van a ir al carajo de pronto?

—Claro que no estoy hablando de putas. Me refiero a que te debe encantar chupar vergas —y un gruñido disimulado.

—¡Anderson!

Sherlock se niega a abrir los ojos, se niega a reconocer a Anderson, se niega a darle cualquier clase de poder, algún indicio que pueda usar en su contra, cualquier cosa, se niega a darle la satisfacción de una reacción. Ya es suficiente con las miradas de reojo, con los murmullos del pelotón, las palabras que viajan a través de la dulce bruma del hielo y hablan y hablan de él y _de John_ como si no estuvieran presentes, la letanía entre dientes, sin salir del todo, al borde, masticada: sodomitas; hablan y hablan y todo lo que sale de sus bocas no son más que acusaciones y conjeturas mal intencionadas y se niega, por los dioses, se niega a manchar lo que transpiró con John, lo que transpira, palpita, ahí, ahí contra su esternón cada vez que se cruzan en el aire sus irises, esos besos calientes y deliciosos y demoledores y esas caricias y ese tambaleo del infierno y los ojos azules del color de la atmósfera, color de miles de rayos de luz traspasando las partículas del aire y. John. No va a poner en peligro a John. Se _niega._

—¿Qué? Relájese, Teniente —Anderson sonríe, el fusil danzando entre sus brazos—. Ya sabe, solo estoy haciendo una observación en base a lo que veo—y murmura, por lo bajo, clavando mil agujas de hierro caliente sobre la herida—. Asqueroso sodomita.

—¡Por di-!

Sherlock sabe lo que va a pasar antes de que pase, una de esas premoniciones que siempre tuvo, desde niño, una intuición primitiva, casi animal, su cerebro trabajando tan rápido, demasiado rápido, que no puede alcanzarlo, antes de que siquiera el Teniente Lestrade abra la boca y se quede a medio camino su maldición; ahí, en ese instante, abre los ojos solo para darle la bienvenida a su predicción: el puño de John, compacto, que viaja sobre el espacio muerto, la blancura contrastando con el verde militar, y encaja de lleno en el centro del rostro de Anderson, un gigante crack apagando cualquier sonido, carcajadas, el schup de las botas, el viento ligero aullante, las ramas de lo árboles, nada, solo queda el crack que hace ecos interminables y la mirada de todo el pelotón prendiéndose al espectáculo, los alientos cortados.

El Teniente Lestrade está horrorizado, sin saber qué hacer. John no tuvo suficiente sangre.

—Repite lo que dijiste, Anderson —John se para eterno, enorme, sobre Anderson, sus botas rozando las otras botas, la voz un iceberg que esconde su verdadero tamaño, la sangre chorreando de la nariz, de la boca, de los nudillos, la nieve manchándose otra vez.

 _(¿cuánta más derramaremos? ¿tal vez hasta hacer un océano?)_

—¿Quieres que lo repita, Watson? —es veneno, es veneno puro la voz de Anderson, ácido, su mirada, sus palabras, su voz, su postura.

—Repítelo —y John, que es la calma, que es el Gigante, el Cíclope, la Justicia con su Balanza y su Espada y sus Ojos Vendados—. Repítelo.

John, que es la tormenta; la tormenta que está a punto de enfrentarse a Poseidón.

Es el silencio, el silencio eterno que crepita entre todos ellos, el silencio de las casas abandonadas alrededor del bosque, el silencio de los fantasmas, el silencio de una guerra comenzada sobre los cimientos del odio más puro que puede expresar un ser humano. El odio al _Otro_. El odio a lo Diferente. Ese odio que ahora se revela en la corteza de la piel de Anderson, en sus ojos, en su nariz fruncida, en su rostro, en su cuerpo, en su tensión al límite. En su sangre que es derramada sobre la nieve. Rojo sobre blanco. Nadie se mueve, nadie respira, nadie hace nada más que observar lo que está frente a sus narices, lo que Sherlock presintió desde el momento en el que él y John salieron de la casa y a todos les bastó una ojeada de refilón para saberlo, para creer que lo sabían. ¿Qué mierda saben todos ellos? Es lo que creen saber, es lo que creen comprender con sus viejas concepciones del bien y del mal: que ambos no son más que un par de pecadores, de maricas, de muerde-almohadas.

 _¡Sodomitas!_

Y ya, no debería sorprenderle. No debería sorprenderle volver a formar parte de los fenómenos desde la mirada ajena, ser el circo, ser el desviado de los actos de Dios. Ser parte de la raza Diferente, la equivocada, la que merece ser metida en guettos, la que merece ser marcada, ser ignorada y exterminada al final del pasillo con unas ametralladoras ante las que se guarda silencio. ¿Qué era lo que decía Padre, sentado tras su escritorio cual muralla impenetrable? Sherlock, Sherlock, Sherlock, y movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, negando su existencia, despreciándola, los papeles de la Compañía más importante que sus hijos, las cuentas tenían que cerrar para fin de año y no hay tiempo para tratar con un mocoso que no conoce su lugar, Sherlock, Sherlock, Sherlock, ¿qué es lo que voy a hacer contigo? ¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer con un niño que se la pasa con la cabeza hundida en sus libros, revisando el fango del estanque, abriendo animales con el escalpelo robado del doctor Stapleton, negándose a saludar al Ministro, espantando a cualquiera que se le acerque con sus viciosas palabras y sus miradas que encierran locura? El doctor, el doctor te ayudará, Sherlock. El doctor arreglará lo que está roto en ti.

Y él pataleando, que no, que no, que no, rogando por un hermano mayor que le da la espalda porque está demasiado ocupado haciendo contactos en Oxford, rogando por una madre frustrada ante el poder de su marido, sus ensayos sobre matemática avanzada quemados frente a ella y la marca de una bofetada tatuada con tinta roja y lágrimas, lágrimas que le impiden ver a sus hijos gritar de agonía, rogando ante el poder abominable de Padre: _que lo mire, que realmente lo mire_ y se de cuenta. ¡Que lo mire! ¡Que se de cuenta que lo único que le falta a su hijo menor es un poco de comprensión y que alguien se tome la molestia de escucharlo por cinco minutos! ¡Que lo mire! El pataleo, la resistencia, los puños volando, las mordidas al aire, el pataleo, el pataleo constante y los gritos que resuenan en la vieja mansión de sus tatarabuelos y chocan contra la nada misma, con las batas blancas, contra cuerpos adultos que lo sostienen, lo sujetan con fuerza, lo callan, lo tocan sin su permiso y lo arrastran contra su voluntad. Batas que le hacen preguntas que realmente no entiende. (¿qué hay de malo conmigo?). Batas que le abren la boca y le meten las manos hasta la garganta y le hacen tragar pastillas que le trastornan el mundo. ¡Trágatelas, por todos los cielos! ¡Trágatelas, niño estúpido! Nadie te querrá si no eres normal, niño, debes entenderlo. ¿Entiendes? Nadie te querrá. Nadie te querrá por que estas roto, rotísimo, y antes de que alguien te quiera tenemos que repararte. Tentemos que arreglarte, ¿entiendes? Nadie te querrá. El hijo menor del Gran Lord Holmes simplemente no puede ser un fenómeno.

Una decepción al lado de Mycroft. Una decepción es lo que siempre fue, lo que siempre será. El hijo no esperado. El hijo no querido. No fue suficiente para Padre, la torre alta que todo lo mira, todo lo tiene bajo su control, todo lo domina, no fue suficiente que fuera una decepción de niño, que no supiera adaptarse a la escuela, que fracasara en tareas tan simples como gimnasia, no fue suficiente arruinarle los primeros años de su existencia, que tenía que seguir, ¿cierto? No fue suficiente _con nacer._ Sherlock siempre quiere ser la estrella, el centro de atención, el foco que ilumina en la oscuridad. No, no fue suficiente con alterarle los parámetros de lo que conocía como infancia, tenía que seguir presionando, tenía que seguir haciéndose indeseable, no querible, tenía que empezar metiéndose en problema con la policía a los trece, metiéndose droga suave a los quince, droga dura a los dieciocho, fallando los cursos en la universidad desde los veinte, no encontrando un trabajo _respetable_ , negándose, esfumándose de la tierra dejando prácticamente en el altar a su futura esposa, avergonzándolo, a él, a Padre. Todo haciéndolo para contradecirlo, para rebelarse, para vengarse. Todo porque es un niñito estúpido, un mocos que no conoce su lugar. Y las palabras, proféticas, las palabras el día que se derramó la última gota de vino, de sangre, la estufa crepitando, el olor a tinta, papeles de la Compañía en una posición más alta, el escritorio como una muralla impenetrable: ojalá no hubieras nacido, ¡ojalá te hubieras muerto!

¿Qué diría Padre si lo viera ahora? En el medio de una guerra que no le pertenece pero que a la vez si, con la misión fallida, las muñecas atadas con un trozo de uniforme viejo, mirado como espía, los moretones aun visibles, las botas hundidas en la nieve blanca hasta las rodillas, el schup obsceno que desencadena el odio, los murmullos del viento y los fantasmas que parecen a punto de romper el silencio, un veterano soldado que lo acusa del pecado, ¡sodomita!, el resto en espera de la carnicería, y otro, otro que levanta el mundo para defenderlo, otro que le regaló… Su padre, ¿sabe siquiera su padre lo que es el amor? ¿Lo ha mirado al rostro? ¿Lo ha acariciado con la fiebre de un devoto y le ha devuelto las acaricias a cambio? ¿Le ha susurrado cosas que creía impensadas? ¿Qué diría ese hombre horrible si lo viera ahora?

¿Tiene importancia?

 _¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo, Sherlock?_

 _Me han dicho que no soy, digamos, querible._

 _Pfff, ¿qué clase de patraña es esa? ¿y quién fue la mierda que te dijo esa mierda?_

—¡Que lo repitas, Anderson! —grita John, rompiendo, rompiendo el silencio y los infiernos.

Un segundo, una exhalación por algún lugar, un tic y un tac.

—No me lo esperaba de ti, Watson, no del _querido_ doc —escupe sangre, escupe odio, escupe sarcasmo— ¿Qué es lo que hace tan bien, eh? ¿Qué es?

Sherlock ciertamente no sabe qué es, pero algo, algo en el aire cambia; quizá el leve movimiento de los puños cerrados de John, quizá el ligerísimo cambio de posición de Anderson, quizá alguna inhalación de más o el pestañeo apresurado del Teniente Coronel Frankland, no lo sabe, no sabe qué es lo que cambia en el aire, pero reviven del estupor. Un fantasma se ríe. El Teniente Lestrade da un paso al frente, y otro, y otro, hasta que se acerca al espacio personal y cerrado y ahogado que John y Anderson crearon. Las miradas de los soldados se vuelven incomodas. Se dan cuenta que están en el medio de una guerra, que no hay tiempo para estas estupideces, no hay tiempo para bromas obscenas ni para prejuicios de todos los días. Que son sobrevivir o el odio las únicas opciones.

—¡Anderson! ¡Te lo advierto!

—¿Advertirme qué? ¿Que se va a aliar con esos dos putos de mierda? —Anderson se incorpora, apenas, y se ríe con sus dientes rojos; John tensionado como una cuerda de violín al extremo—. No se preocupe, Teniente, eso ya lo ha dejado claro.

—¡Eso no es-!

—¡Claro que lo es! ¡Primero defendiendo a Watson cuando se ponía a curar nazis como si fuera un puto abanderado por los pobres! ¡Y eran nazis, por todos los cielos! ¡NAZIS! ¡Y luego con este fenómeno de circo al que trata como su jodido amigo cuando no es más que un asqueroso traidor a la patria! ¡A Inglaterra y al Rey!

—Baja la voz —dice alguien.

—¡Y con una mierda que voy a bajar la voz, Knight! ¿Querías que te lo repitiera, Watson? —Anderson toma aire y lo suelta en un grito atronador, que retumba y no vuelve, se expande—. ¡No son más que unos asquerosos muerde-almohadas! ¡Sodomitas de mierda! ¡Tú y el fenómeno de Holmes! ¿Creían que nadie se dio cuenta de las repugnantes miradas que se tiran? ¿EH? ¿Creían que su mierda de secreto era eso, un secreto? ¿Que las bestialidades que se hacen estaban escondidas? ¡No me hagan reír! ¡No me hagan reír! —respira, toma aire, y vuelve a empezara:— ¿Sabes, Watson? ¡Jamás me lo imaginé de ti! ¡Jamás! ¡Aunque claro, no puedo decir lo mismo de Holmes! ¡JA! ¡No me extrañaría que alguno de los muchachos lo haya oído gemir como una puta!

Ocurre.

Ocurre algo que años, muchos años después, ni John ni Sherlock olvidarán _jamás._

Ocurre que se escucha un silbido que corta el aire, un sonido como ningún otro hasta ahora, un sonido ajena en las profundidades del bosque Francés, del territorio perdido en el mapa, un sonido que corta, corta, corta, y Sherlock tiene otra de esas premoniciones, otro de esos adelantos en el tiempo, el futuro materializándose antes de hacerlo y comprende, por fin comprende qué es ese algo que hizo cambiar el aire, que lo hizo ponerse en alertas sin ni siquiera darse cuenta de que lo estaban haciendo. Ocurre que el silbido se estrella contra una masa, contra una mole, carne, músculos, huesos, y los sonidos individuales crean otro, uno compacto, un sonido que jamás se olvidará, que quedará engrapado en la memoria como pintura imborrable, las marcas de un fuego eterno. Ocurre que los sesos de Anderson vuelan en pedazos, que la sangre salpica, mancha, cae hacia la nieve, cae hacia el uniforme, cae hacia las botas, cae hacia _John_. Y ocurre, ocurre lo que siempre pasa cuando la situación supera, cuando la realidad de trastoca de los elementos concordantes con la coherencia. El tiempo se transfigura y no vuelve a ser el mismo.

Sherlock lo comprende con horrorosa precisión al tiempo que otro silbido corta el aire, el sonido tras una pausa, los demás fantasmas sumándose a la risa del solitario que la empezó. Baja la voz, baja la voz. Por supuesto. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, varios segundos y ese silbido atraviesa el aire frío de quince grados bajo cero y Sherlock ve, todo perdiendo sus bordes, escucha al silbido volver a compactarse con otra masa, otro sonido naciendo de su unión, y John. Baja la voz, baja la voz. Por supuesto. John que es tirado hacia atrás por la fuerza del disparo y cayendo, cayendo, cayendo. John cayendo sobre la nieve agarrándose el hombre, el grito de agonía soltada. El mundo se vuelve caos.

—¡Cúbranse y corran! ¡No miren atrás!

Un _francontirador._ Baja la voz, baja la voz. Por supuesto. Los nazis los encontraron.

Y es. Esta vez no el silencio. Es el caos. Pasos, gritos, disparos que vienen, disparos que van. Los sesos de Anderson en la nieve, su cuerpo sin vida, muerto, su fantasma apenas saliendo de sus ojos, de su boca abierta, el odio que al final no le sirvió para nada más que para atraer a la muerte, para condenarlos a todos, su sangre expandiéndose, formando el mar, el océano, la guerralaguerraesamalditaguerra, la sangre de John sumándose al espectáculo, mezclándose con la la tierra y el barro y el frío y pronto se tornará negra, negra, y la blancura que se estingue. Como su banda y la cruz en ella. La banda que es blanca, absolutamente blanca, tan blanca que parece un trozo de nieve alrededor de su brazo. Y la cruz, la cruz que es roja, roja desgastada, roja tan opaca que no parece sangre ¿No es el objetivo de la cruz roja? ¿Que parezca sangre? No, no, ¿cuál era el objetivo de la cruz roja? ¿Cuál? ¿Importa? ¿Por qué si, por qué no? Importa. Y él, Sherlock Holmes, reaccionando por instinto, en su cabeza un solo mantra: _john john john john john,_ la desesperación amenazando con paralizarlo, con paralizar todo su raciocinio _._ ¡No, no, no, no! Se vuelve a encontrar pataleando en las manos de esos doctores con batas blancas. ¡no, no, no, no! ¡John se queda! ¡La cordura se queda! ¡La que se va es la muerte! ¡La guerra! El mantra de que ahí no se acaba, ahí no se iba a acabar, es solo el comienzo, van a salir vivos, no importa, no importa, su balbuceo que se confunde con sus pies hundiéndose en la nieve, lo blanco otra vez, lo blanco, sus botas negras, negras ¿y no se parece ese color a su propia sangre dejada atrás, en la aldea?

Lestrade que le habla, que llega junto con él al cue- a John que agoniza y se retuerce y los dos se arrodillan junto a él, más ruidos de disparos, Lestrade con su Webley, gritando, gritando cosas, gritando, su mano tocando el rostro retorcido de dolor de John, llamandolo, _john john john john quedate conmigo john,_ una arruga que no había visto antes, una arruga que se forma alrededor de la comisura de sus labios, debe formarse cuando está en horrible dolor, por eso no la vio antes, una arruga de dolor, vaya, una arruga que envejece el rostro de John y _¡Sherlock, tienes que hacer presión en la herida! ¡presiona con todas tus fuerzas!_ La voz de John que le dice, le ordena, que le da esperanzas porque todavía no está inconsciente y él va, presiona el hombro, todo su cuerpo sobre el hombro y la mano sobre el rostro que tiembla, está temblando, Lestrade que sigue gritando y disparando y Stamford que se suma, el bolso hace otro ruido, un ruido curioso, un ruido que Sherlock no sabe por qué mierda capta, reconoce, oye, con todos esos ruidos cómo es posible que logre escuchar _ese_ y no importa, ¿importa? La herida no cierra y entre los tres tienen que cerrar la herida, taponarla, encontrar refugio, que la sangre deje de salir, ¡joder! ¡que la maldita mierda roja pare de una puta vez! Tiene que cerrar esa herida, con lo que sea, ¡Mike, Mike, solo mete las gazas, así, así, metelas! Y Sherlock presiona, presiona, y entre el y Stamford levantan a John que grita, deja gritar así John me estas asustando, y Lestrade que dispara, dispara, tienen que irse, tenes que sobrevivir y _salir de esa maldito infierno de una vez por todas._

Y hay humedad, humedad, humedad, y se niega, se niega a creer en esa humedad que mancha sus mejillas.

—No llores, Sherlock, no llores, ¿si, por favor?

¡Es ridículo!

—¡N-no estoy llorando! ¡N-n e-estoy-!

Y una risa, la risa de John, la risa absurda y estúpida de John -cómo puede reírse en un momento así se está desangrando, hay disparos, apenas puede caminar, cómo, cómo puede encontrar la risa en un momento _así_ \- que apenas puede mantenerse en pie, que sangra, sangra, sangre, y Sherlock recuerda, el peso de John contra el de él, su peso caliente, su peso húmedo, su peso contra él, encerrándolo entre la cama, la ropa que le roza la espalda, las costillas que crujen un poco, lo siento, lo siento, los labios calientes, las manos que se meten en terrenos que nadie nunca exploró jamás, el susurro bajo, el susurro temeroso: John, John, espera, espera, detente, el susurro que se transforma en conversación, en palabras de amor líquido que se derriten sobre su ser y son el bálsamo a sus infiernos, Sherlock recuerda que John le confesó que no quería morir. Que quería el perdón, pero no morir.

 _(la guerra, como creación humana, como humano palpitante, nunca está satisfecha)_

—No te dejaré morir.

Y la risa que se corta, se pausa. Queda en stand-by. La risa que es necesario que se detenga unos segundos aunque ambos estén completamente locos. Lo saben. Tiene la locura atada a sus raíces. Y no importa. No importa. Los ojos de John que cada vez más rápido son devorados por la bruma, que son arrastrados a un lugar al cual Sherlock no puede llegar lo miran, esos ojos del color de las partículas del cielo devorando la luz, su cabeza gira, los cabellos rubios-y-plateados manchados de sudor, el casco con el círculo blanco y la cruz roja torcido hacia un lado, y en el medio de los disparos, en el medio del griterío, Stamford del otro lado gimiendo del esfuerzo, Lestrade pisándole los talones disparando su Webley, los nazis atrás, atrás, fantasmas caníbales, seres humanos tan desesperados como ellos mismos, en el medio de la guerra John gira su cabeza ante la promesa y le da un beso en los labios mientras corren. Un beso. Una promesa sellada. John le susurra, los labios pegajosos, apenas, apenas separados: —Entonces no moriré.

Los tiempos se aceleran. Los tiempos se relajan.

 _(muerte en vida o vida en muerte… o la tercera opción)_

El tiempo es misterioso en todas sus relaciones con la vida humana.

...

...

* * *

Y se acaba de convertir en un three-shot, ¡Ta-dá!

Tampoco se olviden que estas oraciones subrayadas son en realidad un tachón pero ya saben, formato de mierda de FF y toda la cosa. Well, si el Universo quiere nos veremos pronto.


End file.
